


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】 指挥官永垂不朽 07.22更新第二章

by batcat229



Series: 终成传奇 We're Gonna Be Legends [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Conspiracy, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Gabriel, Paranoia, Post-Omnic Crisis, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vigilantism, When does anyone ever stay dead in Overwatch
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 加布里尔的人生被彻底改写了。他没能在那个平安夜的夜晚把挚友从悬浮车残骸中救出来。他不记得自己是怎么赶到那儿的了。他只记得自己，不够快。守望先锋的标志因为高热已经脱落了一半，白色而粘稠的灭火泡沫则盖住了另一半。这就是他所能记得的全部。先是全息屏幕里的图像，然后是他想要徒手掰开那些金属时指尖感到的灼烧。





	1. It was something of an end 有什么结束了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Live the Strike Commander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819089) by [Achromos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achromos/pseuds/Achromos). 



> Tag翻译： 悼念场景描写 What if AU 大爆炸前 智械危机后 阴谋论 政治黑局 什么，OW死过人吗？ 噶视角(*) ABO 妄想症描写 错误应对方法 焦虑情绪描写  
> （译者注：第二部是杰克视角，开心吗xxxxxxx）
> 
> 作者前言：  
> 首先，“主要角色死亡”这个Tag…….是假的。标M级也是因为本文会深入探讨关于死亡、迷茫和悔恨等情绪，并没有肉。还有一些会剧透的Tag不会出现在上面，但我会在每章开头标出。  
> 嗯，我什么都不保证。  
> 阅读愉快啊！
> 
> 本章前言：  
> 本章标题来源于My Brightest Diamond 的《Something of an End》  
> 传送门：http://www.xiami.com/song/2263348  
> （译者注：LLTSC的章节标题都是歌名，第二部AEFAE是诗名）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、本文应作者要求，正文只发布在AO3，而且在完结后不会额外开放下载  
> 2、 LLTSC 全文约5.8w词，本次约更新1.8w  
> 3、考虑到更新长度，所有注释/人名会直接打在正文中间  
> 4、非英语部分将在正文中沿用原文并打注释  
> 5、如果有哪里翻译有误的话，欢迎指出

 

      加布里尔依然记得他们两人间的一切还完全不同的日子。

       那时杰克还没当上战地指挥官，甚至连守望先锋都还没成立。他们是各种意义上的挚友：他们会在战场上把自己的背后托付给对方，知晓对方心底最深处的黑暗秘密，彼此身上的优缺点。他们甚至会在发情期和发情热(*)以外的时期上床。

_（译者注：这里把Omega的heat译作发情期，Alpha的ruts译作发情热）_

      没有加布里尔就不会有杰克，没有杰克也不会有加布里尔。他们不但是对方的一部分，而且连界限都已经开始模糊，仿佛一心同体。

      他们一直如此，直到守望先锋缓慢而逐渐地将他们分开。

      直到突然有一天，当加布里尔越过房间看向杰克的时候，他没能领会杰克在想什么。他不知道杰克的嘴角到底为什么开始抽动，也不记得杰克的眼袋和眉间的皱纹是什么时候出现的。他甚至不知道杰克是从什么时候出现在以为无人注意的时候开始咬指甲的习惯。加布里尔还是发现了，但那就像首他已经遗忘了语言的诗歌。

      虽然加布里尔能在官方报告末端见到杰克的名字，但这毫无用处。那就像是别人的名字。一个陌生人居然有着一样让人气愤的签名，还占据了不该属于他的位置。 

      他们更常通过全息屏幕见面，而不是会见本人。加布里尔甚至知道杰克开始遭受不规律的发情期和发情热，因为他也是如此。但这都无法阻止他们的逐渐变得疏远的关系。杰克有太多候选可以帮助他度过他的发情热。每当加布里尔与杰克见面的时候，杰克都拒绝看向他的双眼。他只是盯着房间某个的角落，就像是有人会随时出现袭击他一样。

      这些迹象到处都是，一目了然，但还是太晚了。

      现在回想起来，一切都那么显眼，无论是他的情绪还是那些琐碎的焦虑表现。当然，现在说这个也无济于事了。

 

      出乎大家意料的是，加布里尔依然能地清楚地回忆起当晚的情况。因为那是平安夜，那时整个守望先锋的成员，包括加布里尔手下暗影守望那群“差生”都远离苏黎世总部的喧嚣而躲到了度假小屋里。

      和以往一样，加布里尔会在安吉拉点亮那棵杉树做的圣诞树上的蜡烛前就把自己灌醉。莉娜带了些强过了头的蛋酒，加布里尔自然会对她那句“这酒劲儿大得能让亡灵从棺材里爬出来”的评价提出挑战。

      大家都在客厅中央的那棵大树周围挤成了一团。他们坐在小垫子上，身上则裹上了毯子。壁炉传来了火焰愉快的噼啪声，而莱因哈特则在大声唱着德语的圣诞歌。一切都正常，所有的一切，除了……

      “杰克他妈的去哪儿了？”加布里尔有些口齿不清。他伸展着胳膊，最后由着麦克雷半推半就地把他推到了一边。

      “他说他还要批阅些文件。”安娜如同鬼魅般突然出现在了他身旁。她手里还拿了杯用香料浸泡而成的茶。那实在是太好闻了。加布里尔觉得那嗅起来如同佳肴一般。

      “文….文件，”加布里尔重复道，“他在操蛋地…..批…批文件。在他妈的平安夜。”

       “我们的指挥官可是非常敬业的。”莱因哈特在房间另一端大声赞叹道。然后他又开始继续唱歌。安吉拉柔美的女低音很快就加入其中。 _“… O Tannenbaum, wie grün sind deine Blätter!(*)”_

_（译者注：德语儿歌O Tannenbaum（噢，圣诞树）。此处歌词大意：啊，圣诞树，你的叶子是那么的绿！）_

       “托比昂，那个卡带机怎么样了？”

      “我还在忙活。”

      “我还以为你已经忙了一个世纪了。”

      而在加布里尔身边，麦克雷正在大声地用糟糕的日语发音来模仿源氏想要教会他的圣诞祝福。但最后他还是被廖厉声阻止了。在加布里尔的另一边，杰哈和艾米丽正安静而满足地坐在乱成一团的守望先锋和暗影守望成员间。在他身后某个地方，电视正在不断闪烁着换台。小法拉和希美子（Kimiko）的两个儿子正在争抢遥控器。显然，他们还没决定要看哪部电影。

      所有近期任务带来的紧张疲惫，还有他对他手下的掌控和责任带来的压力，在此时此刻都被源源不断的蛋酒、交谈声和音乐冲刷干净了。现在他温暖而饱足。虽然他大概是所有人里最不起眼的，但这对他来说刚刚好。

      当然，如果有个可以倚靠的结实肩膀，还有一抹金色和蓝色，一声粗哑轰隆的笑声，那就更好了。

      “去他的文件。”加布里尔咕哝着喝光了手里的蛋酒。

      突然，雅典娜优雅的声音打断了圣诞节悠闲的享乐。

      “容我打扰，法拉小姐，大树（Daiki）先生和神户（Kobe）先生。你们能转回到48号台吗？”

      大家都僵住了。孩子们疑惑地相互看了一眼。

      “当然，雅典娜小姐。”神户尖声回答道。他从自己兄弟手上夺走遥控器后马上按下了对应的数字。

      “… _nahe von Turbenthal_ _. Der Brand konnte grösstenteils gelöscht werden und-_...” (*)

_（译者注：德语， .…..地点位于图本塔尔（瑞士地名）附近。大火基本上已经被破灭，但…….）_

       “似乎在距离这里几分钟路程的地方发生了车祸。”雅典娜的声音盖过了新闻主持人的报道。“虽然这是令人伤心的消息，但我不会仅仅因为一个车祸就打断你们。我注意到了…….”

      全息屏幕上的图像定住了。雅典娜倒带回去，在屏幕上再次放出了那辆车的样子。那辆车已经完全翻倒在地，火焰正不断从各个车门上喷射出来，就和他们在全息电影里看到的差不多。然后雅典娜放大了图像。那辆车的侧门上，那是…….

      不，不，不，这不是真的。加布里尔不太记得那晚的其他场景了。一切都模糊不清，似乎已经麻木远去，但那些感觉依然锐利而真实。他像是被棉花堵住了耳朵，但那些化学物质的糟糕气味，冷风冰冷的亲吻，还有麦克雷把他摁住的时候在他耳边模糊不清的低喃。

      他不记得自己是怎么赶到那儿的了。他只记得自己，不够快。

      守望先锋的标志因为高热已经脱落了一半，白色而粘稠的灭火泡沫则盖住了另一半。

       这就是他所能记得的全部。先是全息屏幕里的图像，然后是他想要徒手掰开那些金属时指尖感到的灼烧。

       杰克。天啊，杰克！

       “杰克！”他嘶吼着扯开了驾驶座那边的门。他的手被烫伤，喉咙被灼伤，一切都疼痛不已。但他不能停下，杰克还在里面，他还被困在里面。

   _火焰，到处都是火焰。_

       他不记得其他东西了。直到供氧系统刺耳的声音和安娜在给他上药的冰冷双手唤回他的神志。他们坐在了已经停运而空无一人的救护车后部。这里感觉太拥挤又太安静了。他的耳朵因为接收不到声音而开始耳鸣。

       他把前额靠在了旁边的窗户上。他看着雪花不断从天空飘落，被过于温暖的地面所融化。他们已经好几年没有见过白色的圣诞节了，起码在这么低海拔不太可能。现在阿尔卑斯的高峰上应该已经漫天风雪了吧。

       “我们会查清真相的。”安娜一直把他的手裹在自己手里。

 

       真相是：被害者当场死亡。这只是场可悲的意外，全人类的巨大损失。

       这是第一个验尸官的说法。

 

       真相是：那辆车的悬浮车轮可能因为低温突然失控了。那辆车先是撞到了路边的石墙，然后翻了过来。车厢里有大量武器，很有可能还没有妥当地上保险。一个火花引爆了油缸，但十分钟后才有人路过发现了这辆燃烧的车。

       这是第二位验尸官的说法。

 

       真相是：死者颈部受到钝器撞击，颈椎瞬间断裂。死者枕骨粉碎性骨折，全身有多处挫伤、撕裂伤和三级烧伤。现场的医护人员在圣诞节凌晨1:29宣布死亡，根本没有抢救。

       这是第三位验尸官的说法。

 

       真相是：加布里尔挣脱莱因哈特和麦克雷的桎梏爬进了还在阴燃的汽车。他们已经移走那具尸体很久了，警察也不愿意看到他扑在车祸现场周围的地上徘徊搜索。但他发现了杰克的狗牌，虽然已经被烟雾熏黑却还算完整。狗牌的链条肯定是在……

       狗牌上写着： _莫里森，杰克。04-16-2021，现役军人，A/O杂合，天主教。_

       他把其中一个狗牌摘下来，挂在了自己的狗牌旁，然后把另一个放进了自己口袋，以防丢失。

       在他身后，雪花终于逐渐降到了地面上，点点白色最终连成了一片。雪花飘落的时候几近无声，但还是太喧闹了。

 

       真相是：战地指挥官已死。指挥官永垂不朽。

 

*

 

       他们不会让他回美国。

       他们先是让他参加了一个记者招待会，然后是不知为何在伦敦召开的记者招待会。但加布里尔说不出一个字。他的肺里只有化学物质燃烧后产生的有毒烟雾。他的舌头如同铁铸一般，而那些摄像机的闪光灯则像是跳动在他可能已经闭上了的眼睑上的闪烁火苗。记者的问题都被他不断回响的耳鸣造成的沉寂隔绝在外。他不再能理解任何东西，除了杰克已死的事实。

       杰克已经死了。他已化为灰烬，并将被埋葬两次。一次为了满足群众，一次为了安抚家人。

       加布里尔不知道自己会不会被邀请出席杰克的两个葬礼，也不知道自己会不会出席。他甚至不知道，如果他出席……如果他可以出席杰克的葬礼的话，他是否愿意参加。

       他什么都不知道，但大家一直在问他问题。他可能回答了一些，他的嘴自发地运作着。他不知道。

       有人宣布加布里尔•莱耶斯将会在过渡时期担任战地指挥官，有人称赞了他的资历、他的忠诚和他的本领，有人在他的制服上别了个奖章，有人和他握手，有人说这是杰克会想见到的。

       如果连加布里尔都说不出杰克所想的话，他们又怎么会知道呢？一个死于无妄车祸的人又会想要什么呢？死人没有想法，他们不会祈祷，也不会听到他们无法回答的问题。

       加布里尔看向左边，对上了安娜的视线。他想象着杰克的笑容替代她的样子。他能想起那独一无二的笑容的每一个细节。那不是杰克不得不给陌生人留下好印象而装出来的灿烂笑颜，也不是他痛苦的时候微微探出舌尖的隐秘笑容，更不是他笑不露齿时会在右脸颊上出现酒窝的笑容。那是属于小加的笑容，属于小杰克的笑容。那才是杰克此时会露出的表情。他会微笑，仅限如此。

       加布里尔能想象到那副样子，虽然他也不知道杰克想让他说什么又想让他做什么。

 

       之后，他们把加布里尔带回了守望先锋的总部。他们让他作为亲属代表清理杰克的办公室和房间，要他寻找些杰克的家人想要留以纪念的私人物品或信物。

       好像莫里森家族还有多少成员一样，毕竟杰克的母亲已经在几年前去世了。

       踏入这个半圆形的空间后，加布里尔才在雅典娜告诉他们杰克的车正在不到两公里外燃烧后第一次有了真切的感觉。

       半束起的棉窗帘挡住了环绕整个办公室后侧的落地窗。加布里尔不敢开灯。没有杰克却依然亮敞的指挥官办公室实在是违和。苏黎世湖的景色模糊不清，加布里尔只好迅速抹掉正在默默流出的眼泪。他踏上毛茸茸的蓝色地毯，没有发出一点声响。

       杰克的桌子上还有些文件。那里当然还会有文件。

       加布里尔看也没看就拿走了那些文件，和杰克打磨得发亮的名牌放在了一起。

       加布里尔轻手轻脚地坐在椅子上，只能靠握紧双手时一直蔓延到手臂上的灼痛稍微分散一下注意力。只有这样，他才能正常呼吸。杰克肯定以他现在这样的姿势在这个椅子上坐过好几千个小时。

       办公桌的其中一个抽屉上有个暗格，那还是加布里尔在杰克上任不到半星期时亲手装上的。他从嘎吱作响的暗格中抽出了一瓶还半满的优质龙舌兰和两个子弹杯。其中一个子弹杯上画了个带着粉色花环的小骷髅头，另一个则在杯底用细小而潦草的字体刻了句“ _美利坚，真他妈好！_ (*)”

_（译者注：Murica, Fuck Yeah! ）_

       加布里尔忽略了自己正在颤抖的双手。他只是把两个杯子都倒满，然后迅速而连贯地把两杯都喝光了。酒精一路从加布里尔的喉咙向下灼烧，无情得像是在惩罚。

       加布里尔又给自己倒了一杯。

       他终于能迫使自己直面杰克桌子上的东西了。除了被他拿开的文件和名牌，桌子上还有已经息屏的电脑显示盘，印着美国国旗，看起来被强有力的手指摁压过多次的解压弹力球，和三个装着照片的相框。

       第一张照片上的是卡洛特•莫里森，杰克的双胞胎姐姐。她和她的兄弟一样有着双婴儿蓝的眼睛和歪斜的嘴巴。他们还有一样亮得夸张的金发，不过长发刚好衬托出了她的尖下巴。

       天啊，加布里尔上次和她说话还是在好几年前。据他所知，她在几年前嫁给了个混蛋，又在他窝囊了三个月后离婚了。现在她正和她的十五只狗一起住在申莫轨迪方或是无名之所。一个好女人，笑起来还很好看。加布里尔能看到她眼睛和嘴巴周围的细小皱纹，甚至还有些白头发。

       天啊，他们现在真的老到会长皱纹和白头发了吗？他甚至想不起来，杰克有没有……？

       他一下子又喝了两杯，止住了自己的思路。他不能想起杰克后颈上柔软的毛发留在他指尖上的触感。

       要看向第二照片简直太痛苦了。那是他们六个人。人们称他们为“守望先锋的奠基者”。莱因哈特，安娜，托比昂，廖，杰克和加布里尔。那是他们第一场胜利的夜晚。他们的脸上满是汗血和烟尘，身上穿的也是早期的蓝色制服。

       杰克的脸上满是傻乎乎的笑容。他的手搭在了加布里尔的肩膀上，而他仅仅挤出了勉强的笑容。莱因哈特正躺在地板上，倒过脑袋看向镜头，托比昂和安娜则分别坐在了他的胸口和臂弯上。他们伸出手指，比着代表胜利的“V”。廖已经昏昏欲睡了，他的脸几乎埋在了莱因哈特的小腿上。

       加布里尔也把属于他的那张照片放在了什么地方，不过就算闭上眼，他也能回想出这张照片上的每个细节，像是杰克下巴上被弹片刮到的小伤口，或是托比昂在战斗前一晚给安娜的指甲仔细涂上的典雅紫色，还有廖被尴尬撕毁的裤子。当然，加布里尔绝不对此负任何责任。

       但其中最宝贵的，还是杰克的手搭在加布里尔肩膀上的方式。那动作看似漫不经心，但又足够精确，恰好能碰到加布里尔领子和小毡帽间的一小片皮肤。

       他又喝了一杯龙舌兰，并摇晃着身子，好让那片皮肤不再发痒。

       第三张照片带来的感觉最糟。

       加布里尔不明白杰克为什么要把这张照片留在自己的桌面上，那上面到底寄托了……寄托过杰克什么样的情感。另两张的寓意倒是明显。杰克爱着他的姐姐，虽然他们已经很久没再联系过了，但他们身为双生子的纽带还在。而且杰克总是以守望先锋的元老们的成就为荣，所以他会把他们的集体照作为峥嵘岁月的留念也不足为奇。

       那为什么这里还有张风景十分熟悉的照片呢，甚至可以追溯到加布里尔早已忘却的日子？

       太平洋的海水并无不同。而且，就算没有那棵熟悉的树和树下东倒西歪的小条凳，加布里尔也能认出那儿。那是在距今十五年前，他们早在加入士兵强化计划前就已经共享的过去。那时还远没到充满破坏和绝望的智械危机，只有弄乱杰克头发的凉风，只有苍白而安静地沉入广袤大海的夕阳。

       他都忘了他们偷偷从军营溜走，就这么坐在那儿欣赏风景的几个小时了。显然那对杰克来说有着不同的含义，不然他也不会把这张照片放在他的桌子上，放在他亲爱的姐姐旁边，放在和他一起缔造传奇的人旁边。

       但加布里尔并不知道那代表了什么。现在他也永远不会知道了，因为杰克已经死了，那些关于这个地方的回忆也随着他的死一并烟消云散。

       此时此刻，加布里尔也有些喝醉了。他决定试着打开杰克的电脑以减弱那张照片搅动心神而在胸口不断增强的痛感。

       杰克的密码肯定是什么简单好记的东西。所以他先是试了“守望先锋”，然后在没成功后试了“卡洛特”。

       果然，屏幕闪烁了几下，然后向他展示了杰克生前最后看到的东西，他在那晚留下来要处理好的，该死的文件。

       去他的 _存货清单_ ，一份已经被归类的医疗报告，一些关于一所田园中的房子的模糊照片，还有被上千条信息塞满了的邮箱。加布里尔像是小孩子一样哼哼着赌气删掉了所有东西。

       但他也不知道接下来要干些什么。他要把这些照片，还有其他私人物品打包起来，全部寄给卡洛特吗？还是说他应该留些给自己？

       他的视线从已经快空了的龙舌兰酒瓶移到了他俩品味糟糕的子弹杯上。他完全可以留下这些东西。他以后的日子会需要大量酒精，他也总是能用上些好看的子弹杯。

       但除此之外，他也找不到什么有杰克个人情感的东西。卡洛特和老莫里森应该不会对任何官方的东西感兴趣。而且就加布里尔看来，杰克也没想给办公室留下太多个人的东西，除了这个藏着龙舌兰的暗格。这实在是太明显了。所以他顺其自然，只装上了那两个玻璃杯，并把那三张照片放进了自己的大衣里。

 

       杰克的房间则完全不一样。

       曾几何时，加布里尔可以闭着眼在那个房间里行走。他知道杰克会把自己的脏衣服扔到哪儿，也能分清哪张椅子是杰克的，哪张是他的。他知道杰克会偷偷把零食藏在哪儿，也知道他会调去哪个台看湖人队的比赛。他甚至知道该怎么修他帮忙装在小厨房里的那台神经咖啡机。但那都是好多年前的事了。

       所以他已经做好了看到其他东西的准备。一方面来说，他有点想看到和上次进去时一样的场景，甚至包括他被烤面包机的声音吓到而倒在地毯上的咖啡渍，但他又清楚如果没有他的话，杰克会成为一个彻头彻尾的糙汉。

       但那间公寓看起来像是荒废了一样。没人能住进……这看起来根本就没人住过。

       加布里尔在关上身后的门时打了个寒颤。这的确 _是_ 那个房间。他没有走错到客房。地上的咖啡渍还在，那个加布里尔看电视看睡着后一定会脖颈僵硬的糟糕沙发也还在。但杰克换了个新的咖啡机，面包机也不见了。床铺一丝不苟，就和军队标准一样整洁。上面干脆的折痕似乎足以切开肉块。其他加布里尔关于杰克房间记忆的线索也消失了。

       杰克傻乎乎的雪景球哪里去了？为什么地上没有乱扔的袜子和衬衫？什么时候开始墙壁都变得空荡荡了？那上面只有干净的白色，法拉画满墙壁的笨拙而抽象的涂鸦，还有来自全世界的明信片都不见了。加布里尔一直觉得温馨的温暖而刺鼻的味道那儿去了？现在他只能感受到自己喉咙里梗塞的咸苦味道。还有空虚。这里不再有什么衣物了，就只有一些被穿过很多次的汗衫，一件被洗得掉色的兜帽衫，和杰克的指挥官制服。

       加布里尔把杰克的大衣从挂钩上取了下来。他的拇指划过了护肩和生化胸甲上的刮痕。这件代表联合国的亮蓝色结实大衣看起来太显眼了，与整个房间格格不入，虽然完全不能与加布里尔记忆中杰克的眼睛相媲美。

       杰克不穿这件大衣的时候才算罕见呢，自从……他最近的确每次出现都穿着这件衣服。 _曾经_ 一直穿着。去他的。可能这只是件备用品？这看起来有些旧了。

       他小心把大衣折叠起来，并决定把它和其他物品一起寄给卡洛特和老莫里森，如果他们还想保留的话。不过这个生化胸甲和肩甲会被拆下来，因为加布里尔知道它们大概用了联合国不想让平民掌握的科技。虽然转念一想……这又有什么关系呢？不过也许把守望先锋的标志印得到处都是的东西现在对他们来说也不是慰藉了。

       他们曾是紧密联系的家庭。加布里尔曾在圣诞节的夜晚被邀请去莫里森家做客，就在他拉着杰克参加了莱耶斯家的聚会后。杰克的父母都很热情好客。他们拥抱他，亲吻他，并用力地和他握手。他还记得莫里森妈妈做的那个圣诞节烤鸡。

       但从五年前开始，一切都变了。就在杰克上任的几个月后，他的母亲突然身患重病。就在现代医学的奇迹似乎要让她渡过难关的时候，就和突然患病一样，杰克的母亲突然就去世了。

       在她葬礼前的那天晚上，加布里尔最后一次见到杰克哭。

       他想这大概也是他现在所能做得一切了。他会把这些他能找到的东西打包进纸皮箱，然后倒数着他曾和杰克度过的每个“最后时刻”。

       他上次见到杰克笑，那种真正的，真挚的笑容，还要追溯到四个月还是五个月前。他们刚刚渡过难关。加布里尔承认，那大部分都是他的错。虽然他的任务做得越来越激进，除了成为地下任务外已经毫无回旋余地，由他率领的部下也成为了编制外的暗杀部队，但这一切并不能都算在杰克头上。虽然最后给刺杀指令签名的都是他，但杰克也承受了来自联合国的压力。而且杰克已经做好了亲自扣扳机的准备，却总是因为让别人做了他本能亲力亲为的事而受到轻视。

       他们之间的消极因素最终还是爆发了。他们决定通过搏击比赛来发泄精力。强化士兵对强化士兵。

       杰克像Alpha一样战斗，无情，迅捷而专注，却像Omega一样输掉了。他莫名其妙地笑了起来，就像落败反而是种胜利一样。不过这总是杰克独特的长处。

       那晚杰克心照不宣地跟着他来到了他的卧室。他们像是发情的疯狂兔子一样以做爱的形式继续相争。加布里尔从来没能在这种争斗中占领先机。他对杰克这种Omega对自身魅力的狡黠自信一点办法都没有。

       而且他的确有魅力。有 _过_ 魅力。

       当他利用Alpha的力量战胜阻力的时候，他是那么充满魅力；当他不久后利用Omega的魅惑诱使加布里尔给他他需要的东西时，他也是那么充满魅力。他不惧于用尽一切手段来达成自己的目标，甚至包括牺牲他自己的享乐、福祉与健康。

       加布里尔最后一次环顾这个房间，发现这里沉寂得可怕。

       也许这次杰克牺牲太多了。

 

*

       那天杰克莫里森并没有被真正下葬。

       阳光洒遍了这个阿灵顿国家公墓，但加布里尔在他冰冷的制服盛装下只能感受到刺骨的寒冷。每当他胸前的勋章和缎带小声地叮当作响时，他都会内疚地把它们抚平。这些勋章，甚至包括他和杰克因为扭转智械危机的局势而一起获得的荣誉勋章，都不能给他多少慰藉。它们甚至在他不断走近那片成分复杂的人群时变得越来越沉重。

       这个葬礼本想按军队的传统(*)进行，但想要一瞥守望先锋前任战地指挥官葬礼的民众和记者又不可避免地占了绝大多数。

_（译者注：感谢万能的阿秃！传送门：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av6832300/?from=search&seid=12404286806129947013）_

      好像那个棺材里真的有什么一样。

      而就在加布里尔的座位前几排，卡洛特正挽着父亲的手走过去。他不知道他们对此会作何感想，也不知道这对他们来说会意味着什么，甚至不知道他们是不是自愿过来的，毕竟他们还会为杰克举行另一场真正的葬礼。

      他们头上，守望先锋的旗帜正在和美国国旗一起迎风飘扬。

      虽然加布里尔并不是个坚持军队传统的人，毕竟他是他们家族中第一个服兵役的人，但他还是有些厌烦守望先锋试图染指与它毫无干系的场合的一切行为。首先，守望先锋挂上了自己的旗帜。然后，联合国让莱因哈特发表了演讲，这更加不合惯例。

      加布里尔才没有因为自己没能在挚友的公开葬礼上发言而心生妒意。不过他大概也不配再称杰克为他的“挚友”了。

      但压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是那些记者和群众。他们根本没有立场参与这次葬礼。杰克已经为他们奉献太多了，他的死亡不该一并成为他们的谈资，虽然那只是口空棺材。

      加布里尔打了个寒颤。他用眼角瞥了眼莱因哈特和安吉拉。他们俩是守望先锋的官方代表。但谢天谢地，他们并没有穿上自己的装甲或是制服。莱因哈特甚至没有穿上德军的军装。但莱因哈特光凭他健硕的身材就足以鹤立鸡群。

      安吉拉对上了加布里尔的视线。她对他露出了个温柔的笑容。

      加布里尔眉头紧皱地整了整贝雷帽，正视前方，想要瞥一眼那口棺材上垂落的覆盖物。按照惯例，那口棺材被放在了马车上。显然，杰克的确有资格享受这种待遇。

      这给了在场的人更多时间去观望，也给了加布里尔更多时间去做好准备。

      虽然他们没有让加布里尔成为仪仗队的一员，但他们让他成为了授旗者。也就是说，他将会站在棺材旁，站在最前端，站在所有人都能看到他的脸的地方，把折好的国旗递给杰克的亲属。

      加布里尔希望是卡洛特接受这面旗。她总是对他有好感。而他们的父亲…….他在他的妻子去世后就性情大变，开始责怪所有人。起码杰克是这么跟他说的。

      加布里尔不敢想象挚爱的儿子的死亡将会对那个男人再造成什么影响。

      行进队伍在马车停下后就退到了两边。加布里尔看着卡洛特和老莫里森被带往那个骨灰盒将会出现的地方。他随着仪仗队精准的动作及分秒不差的脚步声调整好呼吸节奏，然后在对应的时间点向前走到了被放下的棺材前。他站得笔直，面无表情，似乎已经平静了下来。

      他们就这么等过了三声鸣枪礼，等过了低沉而孤独，悲哀而遥远的熄灯号，然后仪仗队折好了国旗。加布里尔右手边的士兵在缓缓敬礼后把国旗递向了他。

      这正是加布里尔一直惧怕的时刻。

      他迈开颤抖的双腿，向前两步走到了一直在等待的卡洛特和老莫里森跟前。是老莫里森抬起头迎上了加布里尔的视线。

      “我谨代表美利坚合众国总统，美利坚合众国陆军，和整个国家，向您表达我们的敬意。请您收下这面旗帜。这代表了我们对您的至亲在服役过程中可敬而忠诚的表现的谢意。(*)”加布里尔小声开口了。他在背诵这些千篇一律的词句时移开了视线。他盯着自己还绑着绷带并戴上了手套的双手。然后，那上面出现了另一双布满皱纹，颤抖而迟疑的手。

_（译者注：这一段并未能找到惯用翻译，欢迎提供线索）_

      “谢谢你，孩子。”老莫里森小声说道，“我知道，虽然这对我来说无关紧要，但如果是你来做这件事的话，这对我的小杰克来说也意义非凡吧。”

      加布里尔被吓了一跳。他放开旗帜，头脑一片空白地向后一步，敬了个礼。

      “谢谢你，小加，”右边传来了卡洛特低沉的声音。

      加布里尔差点就要仪态尽失地看向她了。但他不能这么做。他甚至不能回以谢意(*)。

_（译者注：不知道这里是不是UN插手的要求，如果按照视频的话，授旗人其实是可以短暂安慰家属的）_

      军乐队开始在远处奏乐。

      加布里尔神志恍惚地回到了观众席上。他甚至在安吉拉冰冷的指节擦过他的脸颊时才发现自己在不断流出泪水。

      “你还好吗？”

      “还好，医生。”他声音浑浊不清，但他还是尽可能小心地用手帕擦掉了那些眼泪。

      “但愿如此。”

      突然，他面前出现了闪光灯的亮光。他愤怒地朝胆敢偷拍他的那个记者吼了起来。他之所以没有饱以老拳，不过是因为他该死的还知道他们正在参加一个葬礼。不过从那个狗仔的表情看来，他光靠表情就已经清晰地表达了他想要杀人的意图。

      这场小骚动让他错过了莱因哈特的演讲的开头，不过接下来的话语硬是扎进了加布里尔的脑海。

      “他将自己所有的一切都贡献给了守望先锋。他是我们的道德标杆和动力，也是我们的挚友。(*)”

_（译者注：《往日的荣耀》原文 传送门：http://ow.blizzard.cn/article/news/21）_

       _挚友。_

      加布里尔耳中回荡的轰鸣声盖过了莱因哈特其余的悼词。他似乎能再次闻到化学物质燃烧的味道，疼痛正从他攥紧的双手不断向上蔓延至他的手臂，至他的肩膀。他不得不眨几次眼以确定现在真的没有在下雪。

      杰克的确已经死了，他无能为力。他只能朝这口空棺材敬礼，希望杰克的父亲和姐姐不会恨他，不会禁止他出现在真正的葬礼上。

      然后，生活仍将继续。

      现在，他成为战地指挥官了。 _天啊，_ 这是对他脑海深处的阴暗想法的报应吗，就因为他怨恨是杰克这个英俊的白人杂合体得到晋升，而不是他这个粗鲁的深肤色纯种Alpha？还是说，这是对他屡次希望是 _自己_ 而不是杰克成为战地指挥官的报应，亦或是对他对自己重获尊敬，被交付信任与希望的想象？

      这绝不是他想要的。无论他在内心深处有多渴望这个职位，他从没有想过这会建立在他挚友冰冷的尸体上。

      谢天谢地，莱因哈特的演讲并不长，但演讲最后似乎还是变成了某种委婉来说算是“提问环节”的东西。

      到最后，莱因哈特指出，加布里尔才是战地指挥官（“只是 _过渡的_ ！”），他们应该向他提问任何关于守望先锋的问题。

      在尴尬地安静了几秒后，一位年轻女士终于胆敢提出第一个问题。

      “莱耶斯指挥官，请问，众所周知，你和前任指挥官莫里森是非常亲密的朋友，但扪心而问，你真的不会为自己终于战胜了人民的英雄，成为战地指挥官而高兴吗？起码你活得比他久。”

      加布里尔也想不起来他当时到底是怎么在面对这么恶劣的问题时维持冷静表情的。即使是在后来的回忆里，他都只能感到灼红的怒意，想到自己一拳打在那个女人脸上的快感。

      “成为战地指挥官并不是什么值得高兴的事，”但他只是这样死寂地开口了。记者们争相向前，好让自己的录音设备可以捕捉他的声音。“我在一场悲哀而愚蠢的意外中失去了我的挚友。现在，我剩下的所有朋友的性命被托付给了我。现在，请你稍微表示一下尊重并撤回那个问题。这是用来崇敬和缅怀的地方，而你无礼的问题正在侮辱这里。”

      他们当然不会听他的。那些记者继续不断吵闹地抛出更多问题，但加布里尔已经受够这场闹剧了。他只是转过了身去。

      他能听到莱因哈特正在他身后试图安抚那些记者。有那么一瞬间，加布里尔想到了莱因哈特穿上十字军盔甲举起盾牌的样子。如果他能挥舞他的铁锤，那大概更好。

      起码那副画面能让他的心情好到让他不至于在走向他们运输机的路上再次落泪。

*

      “伤口愈合得很好，加布里尔，”安吉拉温柔地检查着加布里尔的双手，“但这也在预料中，你的身体里还有强化效果。但还是要记得涂我给你的护手霜，特别是现在这种干冷的时候。而且尽可能戴上手套。”

      “当然，医生。”

      “如果你发现其他什么问题的话，什么都好，任何时候都可以和我谈谈。”

      “那……”他虚握双手以感受新生皮肤的紧绷感。那感觉有些紧，但已经不再疼了。“你今天会参加葬礼吗？”

      “当然。守望先锋的整个管理层，大部分优秀成员，和一些杰克带出来的人都被邀请了。”安吉拉迅速把她的乳胶手套摘了下来，发出两下清脆的响声。她隔着睫毛好奇地看了加布里尔一眼，“我觉得一切都会顺利的，我们还没正式告别呢。”

      加布里尔哼哼着移开视线看向挂在他身边的视力表。

      他已经在几天前把杰克的私人物品寄给了莫里森一家，就在阿灵顿公墓的葬礼后。到目前为止，他都还没有收到他们回信，也没有收到今天的葬礼的正式邀请。但大部分守望先锋的成员都已经收到了。他不知道该怎么做才好。

      他是不是的确没有被邀请？他是该照常出现，还是不再出席以示尊重？会不会是老莫里森或是卡洛特不愿意见到害死他们的儿子和弟弟的人？这个想法可能很残忍，但也情有可原。如果是好几年前的话，加布里尔确信杰克会希望他能出现，但现在，他们甚至已经好几个月不再亲近了，要么就好几年。其中零星散布的友谊，情欲，甚至是善意都不能弥补他们之间的争吵，加布里尔濒临爆发的失望以及杰克的疏远。

      也就是说，他自己也不知道自己还配不配去跟杰克道别，或是向杰克的家人表示慰问。

      “加布里尔？”

      “嗯？”他终于脱离了自己的思绪。加布里尔发现自己还坐在安吉拉的实验桌上一言不发地盯着墙壁。“啊，抱歉，医生。我只是在思考。”

      “那你在思考什么？”

      他犹豫了。他看着安吉拉耐心地拖过把椅子坐下，然后就这么看着他组织语言。

      “我在想…..葬礼，还有…..要再次见到杰克的家人。”

      “我敢保证他们一定会想见到你的。”

      “你真的这么认为吗？”他在停顿一会儿后终于开口了。他的声音有些哽咽，但他不明白这位年轻的医生为什么会露出同情的表情。

      “噢，加布里尔。当然了。你怎么会觉得他们不希望你出席？”

      加布里尔尴尬地挠了挠自己的后颈，甚至差点弄飞了自己的小毡帽。在支吾了一会儿后，他终于对上了安吉拉浸满忧伤的视线。

      “我没被邀请。”      

      安吉拉的表情突然严肃了起来。她的双眉紧紧压在了亮蓝色的眼眸上。

      “加布里尔。莫里森先生和莫里森小姐并不认识我们，所以他们当然会向我们发正式邀请。但你已经是他们中的一员了。想想都知道，你肯定会和杰克的其他家庭成员一样出席。”

      “但我不是……”他在看到安吉拉眯起眼后自动停了下来。

      “加布里尔·莱耶斯，无论如何，你会参加你挚友的葬礼。如果我没在葬礼上见到你的话，我会亲自揍你一顿，并违背我成为医生的誓言(*)。”

_（译者注：希波克拉底誓言）_

      “好吧，医生，冷静。”加布里尔咧着嘴翻了个白眼。但他在心底还是非常感激。就算莫里森一家现在要把他赶走，至少还有安吉拉在支持他，这意义非凡。

      “那好。好了。”安吉拉站了起来。在忙活了一会儿后，她转过身来再次面对加布里尔。“我就不问你有没有适合参加葬礼的衣服了，反正你总是一身黑。”

      加布里尔笑了起来，但他马上又用刚痊愈的手捂住了自己的嘴。他不知所措地感受着积攒在眼眶里的热流。这是他这么久以来第一次开怀大笑，自从……

     “走吧，我们都该去做准备了，”安吉拉的声音打断了他的思绪，“我们的运输机会在几小时内起飞。”

     “是啊，没错。谢了，医生。”他走到门口的时候犹豫了一下，“为你所做的一切。”

     “不用客气，加布里尔。”

*

     加布里尔从小就是个天主教徒。他的父母并不会过于狂热，但他们都很喜欢每周日拜访的教堂，喜欢在餐前祈祷，还有papá(*1)偶尔惹mamá(*2)生气时，她口中吟诵的玫瑰经(*3)。加布里尔在自己的狗牌旁串上了他的tía(*4)在他初颂圣体(*5)时送他的十字架。而在活过有成打机会送命的一天后，他也会在睡前祈祷。

_（译者注：_

_1 西语，爸爸_

_2 西语，妈妈_

_3 Rosary，正式名称为《圣母圣咏》，天主教徒用语经历圣母玛利亚的祷文——百度百科_

_4 西语，阿姨_

_5  First Communion，教徒第一次进食圣餐的仪式，在天主教徒的人生中存在重要意义_

_）_

     曾经杰克也偶尔会和他一起祈祷。杰克在成长过程中并没有接触那么多关于信仰的东西，但他似乎能在加布里尔感谢上帝让他又在地上活过一天时吐露的谦卑西班牙语中找到某种慰藉。

     但英语的祷词听起来还是有些奇怪。这让加布里尔的大脑和舌头都陷入了混乱，但他完全能克服。也许他只是还没习惯吧。英语并不是他用来做礼拜的语言，当然也不会是他用来悼念的语言。

     所以他只是双唇紧闭地盯着那个放在他们面前的小祭坛上的质朴骨灰盒，等待着恰当的时机一同低吟“阿门”。

     一切看起来都不太对。那个等待下葬的骨灰盒看起来不太对，那个在轻声吟诵的牧师看起来不太对，那些肃穆地站在他两侧的守望先锋的成员们看起来不太对，卡洛特和老莫里森无法辨认的表情看起来也不太对。

     悼念仪式本身很短暂。他们并不准备守夜，莫里森一家也拒绝了安魂弥撒(*)。几位曾经接受过杰克教导的守望先锋的年轻成员先向他们逝去的指挥官的家人表达了慰问。加布里尔则从等在他们后面的，准备说上几句话的人群中走了出来。

_（译者注：Funeral Mass，即安魂曲）_

     他走向那个骨灰盒，只是站在它面前。

     那看起来非常朴素，太过于朴素了。杰克·莫里森有着光辉的形象和远高于生命的崇高意义，但与此同时，这朴素的骨灰盒又正好与他相称。

     “Que en paz descanse.(*)”加布里尔终于也平静了下来。他温柔地用还戴着手套的指尖拂过这铜黄色的表面，然后闭上了眼。

_（译者注：西语，大意为“愿你安息”）_

     “你能来真是太好了。”

     加布里尔像是被抓现行一样收回了自己的手。当他转过身来时，卡洛特正平静地看向他的双眼。她还沉浸在无声的悲痛中。她脸上的每个线条与轮廓都几乎与加布里尔记忆中的杰克一样，但她看向他的样子就像是在读通讯录。老莫里森犹豫地出现在了她身后。有那么一瞬间，加布里尔似乎从老莫里森想要躲在自己仅剩的女儿身后的动作中看到了杰克。

     “节哀顺变。”加布里尔傻乎乎地开口了。他能感受到自己的脸颊在尴尬中瞬间就烧了起来，但卡洛特只是微笑了起来。

     “我们都知道，今天你能出席，对我弟弟来说也意义非凡。他真的非常……你在他心中地位很重。”

     加布里尔并不知道要怎么回答。他摸索着自己大衣的口袋，终于找到了第二条链子和狗牌。他还戴着手套的手指在把它们掏出来拿给卡洛特时还有些笨拙，但那条链子最终还是如他愿地落在卡洛特手里，垒在了一起。

     “我知道，我已经把他的东西都寄给你了，但这个……我觉得你们该留着这个，我觉得我该亲手交给你。”他清了清自己的喉咙，“我希望你们不会介意我擅自留下第二个狗牌。”

     “当然，”卡洛特在把那条链子收起来前就只说了这么一句，“再见了，小加。祝你武运昌盛。”

     她在加布里尔可以嘶哑地回答前就离开了。她那笔挺的身姿似乎继承于她弟弟一贯的军人仪表。

     然后他就不得不独自面对老莫里森了。老莫里森看向加布里尔的眼神就像是不得不和一个陌生人一起在凌晨三点的车站等车一样。

     “莫里森先生，”他迫使自己开口了。但那个老男人最终还是放松下来，挥了挥他羸弱的手。

     “叫我约翰就好，孩子。都站在我儿子的坟前了，就没必要拘谨了。”

     “好吧，约翰。先生。”

     那让他的薄唇微微上卷，露出了个转瞬即逝的微笑。

     “你是个好人。知道吗，我的小杰克总是对你赞赏有加。我还以为是你把月亮挂上天(*)的呢。”

_（译者注：“hung the moon”俗语，大意为非常厉害。我恨双关）_

     “我当然没有，先生。”

     老莫里森笑了起来。他用手背挡住了自己的嘴。加布里尔曾见过杰克这么做无数次。

     “我知道你家庭和睦，孩子，而且总有好人会照看你。”然后他用那只手碰了碰加布里尔的手肘，“但如果你需要任何……”

     他没有理由为这友善的建议痛哭出声，但他能感受到自己的心理建设正在崩溃。那个老男人犹豫但温柔地拍他手臂的动作只能让他更为哽咽。

     “现在一切都告一段落了。”然后加布里尔啜泣的声音越来越大。他的尴尬大概和约翰·莫里森的过意不去有得一拼，“如果你想要来一杯茶的话，农场离这里并不远。”

     “不，不用了。我不想趁机打扰。”他迅速用纸巾擦了擦自己的脸颊和鼻子。他不想太难看，或是流鼻涕，也想借此机会躲开那个老男人敏锐的眼神，“我….呃……我们都该回基地了。”

     “人民永远需要守护，我懂。”

     加布里尔不能再从杰克的父亲身上看到杰克的小动作了。他转开头，却只能看向那个骨灰盒。

     “我想这次真的要说再见了。”他小声开口了。

     “知道吗，我们总会欢迎你来我们家做客。我相信小杰克不会介意你来打扰的。”

     “好。”但加布里尔甚至想象不出自己会有鼓起勇气再次回到杰克坟前的一天，更不要说在坟前摆上花了。

     因为杰克并不在那儿。无论杰克是上了天堂还是下了地狱，无论杰克是去了什么地方，或是无处可归，作为朽败与黑暗的受害者，杰克已经消失了。

     就像加布里尔任由他在寒冷的冬夜里独自死去一样，现在杰克离开了。

     加布里尔怕回到任何一个杰克留下过印记的观测站。杰克在他不小心摔倒撞在巨型会议桌上留下的凹痕里，杰克在他们的悬浮车上被用到磨损的安全带里，杰克在他的螺旋飞弹错过目标打在靶场上后留下的烧痕里，杰克在加布里尔床铺的空余处，杰克还在他超喜欢的难喝咖啡里。

     他根本无法逃脱杰克曾经存活的印迹，而那只会更突显杰克因为死亡而永远留在过去所造成的不断扩张的痛苦缺口。而加布里尔已经恨透那个缺口了，全身上下，包括每一根毛发。

     不，加布里尔绝不会再回到这个刻着“杰克·莫里森”的石头跟前。

*

     有时候，在加布里尔指挥着士兵在战场上冲锋，以“更好的世界”为由进行杀戮，同时又被迫看着他周围的人像是残破的人偶一样倒下后，他都快忘了新生命也是循环的一部分了。但现在他的怀抱中就有个确凿的证据。无论多少人已然逝去，无论他已经失去了多少，新生命总会诞生在某个地方。

     “他真是个天使，”加布里尔小声说道。那正是他刚出生的外甥的名字。Ángel。他与自己姐姐对视一会儿后就再次看向了他怀抱中漂亮宝宝。

     “本来我们打算叫他杰克的，但……”他的视线终于离开了Ángel的睡颜。他瞪了伊莎贝拉（ Isabel）一眼。“…..我就知道你会露出这种表情。”伊莎贝拉笑了起来。

     “而且啊，想想他用了个白人的名字会被怎么嘲笑吧。” 伊莎贝拉的丈夫，埃内斯托（Ernesto），插嘴道。

     “闭嘴， _tonto(*)，_ ”他的姐夫总会开些友好的玩笑。加布里尔低吼了一声以作回应。或者说，他想低吼一声以作回应，如果他的声音没有在中途断掉的话。周围的人关切地看向了他，但他只是把自己的脸埋在了他外甥柔软的肚皮上，以避开那些视线。天啊，新生儿们的气味总是那么宜人，那么干净，那么温和。

_（译者注：西语，笨蛋）_

     就像是感应到了加布里尔的痛苦一样，Ángel打了个嗝，然后睁开眼睛，疑惑地眨了眨眼。他迅速抓住了加布里尔，手指准确地找到了可以拉拽的胡须。然后他小声地咆哮了起来。

     “啊，你要挑战我？真的吗？你和你棒透了的舅舅一样是个小Alpha，对吧？”加布里尔夹杂着自己的低吼小声说道。

     那个宝宝因为震动而快活地咯咯笑了起来。

     “他可能是个Alpha，也有可能跟我一样是个Alpha和Beta的杂合。”埃内斯托开口了。

     加布里尔心不在焉地听着自己姐夫的唠叨。埃内斯托觉得Ángel更有可能是个杂合，因为他家里的大部分男孩都是杂合。但加布里尔的注意力全在怀抱里的小婴儿，和他们相互挑衅的小游戏上。Ángel会低吼，还会看向他的眼睛，拽拉他的胡子，加布里尔则会回以他自己的吼声。

     埃内斯托在他们这么做的时候还能一直喋喋不休就证明了他主要表现的性别是Beta，虽然他是个Alpha-Beta杂合。这也证明就算Ángel是个杂合，他主要表现的性别也会是Alpha。他可能没有纯种Alpha的优势，但也不会深受其害。纯种Alpha偶尔会表现出嗜血的狂热，也会陷入被称为“发情热”的生理状态。在这种状态下，他们的注意力会过度集中。

     这会带来难以调和的矛盾，但也能构成不可阻断的深层联系。现在加布里尔对Ángel所做的一切本该是埃内斯托，也就是Ángel的生理学父亲的工作。但在他们的家庭里，加布里尔毋庸置疑是最有权威的Alpha。无论埃内斯托是否察觉，他忽略了他们对吼的姿态就已经表现了他的服从。而且，虽然加布里尔并说不上来，但伊莎贝拉作为Beta-Omega的杂合肯定也参与调合了目前的状况。

     一般来说，性别并不是什么重要的事，但那在家庭，偶尔在紧密联系的组织内，甚至在朋友间都会发挥作用。那是人类建立深层社会关系的必备条件之一。

     杰克作为罕见的Alpha-Omega杂合就可以和Alpha建立Alpha间的深层联系，也能像Omega一样通过合作与让步与Alpha相处。加布里尔更难掌握后者的要领，因为那是Omega的领域。

     Omega在家庭中的作用更倾向于缓解矛盾，估计形势，适当进行刺激或是抑制。Alpha可能会相互激起无缘由的狂怒，而Omega则能引导他们和Alpha，好让大家更为团结，也能提高效率。

     虽然很多人都有种Alpha更为强壮的错觉，但加布里尔更喜欢把Alpha比作攻城锤，把Omega比作军笛。战锤可以攻城略池，但本身非常愚钝；一支军笛只要愿意就能叫停一整支军队，但一般来说，Omega只会在他们的家庭或是巢穴受到威胁时有节制地利用自己的天赋。因此，Omega总会被误以为比较被动。但那些胆敢在Omega的地盘上挑衅Omega的人只会面临灾祸。

     加布里尔曾目睹杰克光靠眼神就击退了一整个排的陷入狂热的Alpha，就因为他们打扰了他的清晨瑜伽。加布里尔不曾见过如此美丽又令人胆颤的场景。

     杰克曾说，Alpha就像一根狂妄的绣针。他们一次只能全神贯注地面对一个人，但也只能面对一个人。而且一般来说，那个人就是他们自己。但如果Alpha能把这种注意力集中在别人身上的话，他们能让接受的人感到不可言述的独特感觉。

     杰克作为Alpha-Omega的杂合，就可以利用这种专注力和他可以识别与转换性别的能力，让共处一室的其他人都和他感同身受。这让他在智械危机期间成为了一鸣惊人的第二指挥官。加布里尔在不得不催促所有人参与训练，迫使他们执行计划时，他就会让杰克代表他打理好必要的人际关系。

     后来，当联合国决定让守望先锋走进公众视野，并决定让杰克而不是加布里尔成为战地指挥官时，加布里尔总觉得这最终得归功于杰克Alpha-Omega的杂合性别所带来的独特能力。这让他非常沮丧。更让他沮丧的是，这的确顺理成章。

     所以，现在轮到加布里尔再次肩负领导守望先锋的重任了，而且这次杰克不会再帮他了。如果加布里尔真的想成功的话，杰克永久缺席所带来的真空，还有他牺牲后在民众和守望先锋的成员们心中留下的崇高而理想的形象，都在等着他努力达到相同高度，甚至可能还要超越。

     这种压力实在是太大了。加布里尔终于意识到，他需要这短短的两天来见见他的姐姐，他的姐夫，还有他们刚出生的儿子，虽然这大概只是聊胜于无的缓刑，暴风雨前短暂的宁静。

 

     Ángel 终于打了个小哈欠，结束了他稚嫩的低吼。加布里尔无声地笑了起来。他还在为他们突然断开的链接而有所失神。伊莎贝拉和埃内斯托都已经离开了。他们给加布里尔和Ángel留出了空间。加布里尔还能听到他们正在厨房里无忧无虑地拌嘴。

     加布里尔的回归和小Ángel的出生接踵而至，这让莱耶斯和阿奎拉(Aguilar)两家得到了庆祝的借口。也就是说，伊莎贝拉和埃内斯托不但要求了双方家长和埃内斯托的哥哥，埃斯特班(Esteban)，埃斯特班的妻子，格洛利亚（Gloria），还有加布里尔和伊莎贝拉的妹妹帕奎塔（Paquita）。现在，帕奎塔终于不是整个家族里最小的孩子了。

     这也意味着他们要从头开始准备大餐。加布里尔居然还以为他只是路过，可以就这么见见他的外甥，睡一晚，然后在第二天早上默默离开。

     他早该知道这是不可能的。

     帕奎塔的确是第一个到的。她有着一头卷发，穿了条亮色的破烂紧身裤。她吻了吻自己外甥柔软的脸颊，权当问候。然后她就投向了加布里尔的怀抱。

     “起来！起来！”她大叫了起来。而加布里尔只是顺从地把她高举过头顶，像她小时候一样让她转起了圈。

     他假装腰疼一样呻吟了起来：“你变胖了，帕奎塔！别再让我这么做了。”

     “你长这么壮不就是为了这么做嘛！”她笑着用手握住了加布里尔的上臂。加布里尔笑着咆哮一声，收缩着自己的肱二头肌，差点再次把她举离地面。帕奎塔开心地尖叫起来，伊莎贝拉则带着符合她身为年长得多的姐姐的恼怒气场让她赶紧安静下来。

     “如果你们俩真的这么精力过剩的话，为什么不去厨房帮忙，嗯？”

     他们获得了清洗蔬菜，并剥皮切块的任务。最后他们打了个简短的水仗，加布里尔还秀了一把他的刀工。在一次相当惊险的刀舞后，他发现他的妹妹脸上露出了相当严肃的表情。于是他停了下来。

     “嘿， _hermananita(*)，怎么了？_ ”

_（译者注：西语，小妹妹）_

     她只是露出了个细微的笑容，然后就开始给他们仅剩的土豆削皮。

     “就，你能在这儿真好。知道吗，能看到你还能笑出来，感觉真好。你在全息影像上看起来总是太严肃了。”

     “我都不知道自己能经常上电视。”他开了个玩笑。突然，他发现自己的面部肌肉已经有些酸了。

     “是啊，你没有啦，真的。但我们还是经常能在背景里看到你，我觉得你唯一一次合情合理的不笑是在他们上次转播的……”帕奎塔突然停了下来。现在就只有土豆皮掉到碗里的声音。

     “嗯？”他在洗手的时候心不在意地问道。然后他就醒悟过来了。他上次上电视还是在杰克在阿灵顿公墓的葬礼上。

     “真的对不起，我不是故意提醒你……”

     “没事的，帕缇（Paquitita），”他叹了口气。

     这并不是他的真心实意，但他也不想让他聪明的妹妹为他的悔恨负担太多，毕竟那就是事实。

     此时此刻，加布里尔才突然有了真切的感受。在目睹杰克的车和他被困在里面的尸体一起燃烧的好几周后，那种不真实感终于开始缓缓消散了。他的心终于感受到了真切的痛楚。

     他不想让这一切表现到他脸上。但等他转过脸去，想要对帕奎塔露出笑容时，他知道自己完全失败了。帕奎塔只是犹豫地再次开始削土豆。

     当他听到门铃和他的父母温暖而幸福的声音回荡在厨房时，他让帕奎塔先走一步。他还需要些时间整理自己的情绪。他能感受到自己肺部颤抖的呼吸和自己眼中刺痛的泪水。

     但等他终于把脸埋在自己mamá柔软的白发中时，那股疼痛与渴望终于被他完全藏起来了。他把这一切都深深埋了起来，起码不会再伤到他的家人和他仅剩的亲近的人。等他任由自己的父亲开始对他喋喋不休之后，那残余的紧张感终于完全消失了。

     他放任自己忘却心中的空洞，哪怕只有几个小时也好。

 

————第一章结束————


	2. Treasured moments become lost treasures 曾经的美好沦为遗失的宝藏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：  
> 天啊，读者们，你们简直太棒了！ 粉丝氛围也太好了，我可以永远留在这个圈子吗！！当然不会啦，但老实说，你们的反响超乎了我的想象，希望这次更新能满足你们的期待呀，虽然老实说，我超不自信的 QwQ  
> 这章会继续深入探讨那些Tag，包括糟糕的情感调解和有些偏执的阴谋论。我好像不写得那么复杂就没办法写文啊。  
> 希望你们能喜欢！
> 
> 后期补充：现在每一章都有章节标题啦！  
> 本章标题“曾经的美好沦为遗失的宝藏”，来自 MS MR 的歌 《All The Things Lost》。是啊，我会用歌词，咬我啊~  
> （译者注：BGM 传送门：http://music.163.com/#/song?id=33223112&autoplay=true&market=baiduhd）

正文：

柔和的晨光穿过大开的窗户照了进来，温暖的微风吹乱了加布里尔的发型。他笑着踏上阳台，欣赏着眼前的风景。

他目光所及的范围内遍布着玉米田。金黄的玉米反射着阳光，整个地平线看起来和海面一样波光粼粼。卡吕普索(*)在他身后吠了几声，以示自己的存在。然后那只拉布拉多就开心地坐在了他身旁，不断摇着尾巴。

_（译者注：Calypso，希腊语，意为“隐藏”，应该指的是希腊神话里的海之女神，主要事迹为爱上奥德修斯（Odysseus），但注定留不住英雄，嗯，注定“留不住”“英雄”，好大的恶意x）_

“嘿，伙计，已经好几年没见过你了吧。你过得怎么样啊？”

卡吕普索“唔”了一声，然后开始舔加布里尔的手，就和他还小的时候一样。然后她又转过身去，对帕奎塔如法炮制。她可从没那么做过，因为她还在的时候，帕奎塔可还没出生呢。帕奎塔跟着笑了起来。她拍了拍卡吕普索的脑袋。

“你站在这儿真好看，小加。”

“是吗，”加布里尔自豪地说道。他转过身来，看着卡吕普索舔弄着杰克的脸，杰克则不断按揉着她的耳朵，“我也知道你最喜欢这样了。”

“是啊。”

杰克和加布里尔一起来到了门廊上。他们坐在通往花园的楼梯上，安静地抿着各自的饮料，就在平和与静谧中晒了一会儿太阳。

“这里还没被智械破坏掉，简直就是个奇迹。我不相信世界上还有哪里能像这里一样。”

“这可不好说，”杰克嘀咕着用肩膀撞了撞加布里尔，“有你的地方就是好地方。”

“你个傻瓜！”

加布里尔笑着把手搭在了杰克的肩头。很快，这变成了他们在门廊上的小较量。他还是赢了，他勒住了杰克的脑袋，杰克无处可逃。最后，杰克在加布里尔的怀抱里放松了下来。加布里尔发出了炫耀一般吼声，想让杰克马上再次挑战他。但杰克只是躺在那儿，脑袋歇在了加布里尔的大腿上。

“杰克？”

加布里尔发现有什么温热的东西正在渗进他的裤子，他马上发现了异常。他急着想把杰克转过来，想知道杰克还好吗。但杰克太沉了，加布里尔甚至没办法挪动他。这重量快要压垮他了。

突然，他觉得周围热得像是在燃烧一样。他触碰到地板的皮肤甚至开始起水泡。他觉得自己快要被两者击垮了。他无法呼吸，只能任由自己被炙烤脱水。

“小加，你为什么不愿意听我的？”

他抬起头，看向杰克的脸。杰克的脸已经被火焰烧毁，上面还沾满了血迹，而且……

加布里尔窒息一般叫喊着醒了过来。

和往常一样，他已经忘记梦的内容，但那种恐惧，那灼烧的热量和足以让他呼吸停滞的重压还在。还有杰克毫无生气的双眼中被背叛的痛苦。

加布里尔不是第一次做噩梦。有时候，现况也会加进来。但自从他回到美国以来，那些噩梦突然卷土重来，而且从来都只有一个内容，杰克。这已经是杰克的葬礼后一个月了。

加布里尔叹了口气，摸向了床头柜上的闹钟。上面欢快的绿字拼出了3:17的字样。他腹部隐约的恶心感告诉他他今晚不能再入睡了。就和前一晚一样，还有前一晚的前一晚。

他无计可施，也无能为力。安眠药倒是个诱人的选项，但他知道那玩意儿有多危险，他得考虑自己工作的性质。而且老实说，他也不敢向安吉拉开口。她似乎能看透他，然后建议他去做些心理咨询工作或是什么的。但加布里尔的内心深处有个小角落在期待这些噩梦。就算每场梦都会急转而下，但也只有这样，他才能再次与杰克在一起，再次感受到他们之间的情谊。

加布里尔认命地开始为今天的工作做准备。这包括简短的凉水澡，刷牙，牙线清洁，胡须修剪，和很多护肤工作。战地指挥官要一直保持最佳状态，也必须保持最佳状态，从内至外，当然也包括了他接手这个职务时获得的崭新的旧式制服。现在，他再次穿回蓝色的制服了，不再是暗影守望的黑红灰。

他看向自己镜中的映像，头上是蓝色的贝雷帽，黑色的胸甲上套着亮蓝色的护肩甲，守望先锋的标志正好在他的心脏处。镜中的眼神甚至让他想对自己敬礼。

现在才凌晨四点，苏黎世总部多少有些冷清。一些刚从巴基斯坦(*)维和行动回来的成员正在大厅里倒时差。他们在加布里尔穿过他们走向咖啡机的时候迅速站起来向他敬礼。

_（译者注：Pakistan）_

“稍息，”加布里尔咕哝道。他已经有些头疼，但这绝不会是他今天的唯一一次。他决定掏出后兜的随身酒瓶，往咖啡里倒上了满满一小杯。他有些犹豫，思考着一个人在全新的办公室里咖啡因上头或是喝醉会不会难看得很尴尬。这时，一个声音打断了他的思绪。

“哟，老大！一大早的，干嘛呢？”

当然了，他怎么就忘了杰西•麦克雷(*)也参加了巴基斯坦的维和任务呢。加布里尔板着脸转过身来看向了这个年轻人。

_（译者注:Jesse McCree）_

加布里尔的伪装没能驱散这个Beta-Omega杂合脸上厚颜无耻的笑容。他甚至无视了加布里尔不赞同的眼神，继续叼着自己的雪茄。谢天谢地，他还知道不能点着。

“我只想安安静静地喝我该死的咖啡。”加布里尔最后低吼道。

麦克雷只是笑着举起了自己手中的一大杯咖啡。加布里尔后颈上的毛突然竖了起来。

“哈，可不巧嘛，我也是这么想的。来，老大，我刚好知道个安安静静的好地方。”

加布里尔别无选择，只好跟着这个年轻人走过那群外勤人员。那群人像是夜枭一样盯着他们俩，但麦克雷昂首阔步地无视了他们，加布里尔则小声低吼着对上了每一双眼睛。这让他们不敢越雷池一步。

麦克雷带着他一路穿过医学楼和实验楼，穿过化学试剂的气味与实验器材的低鸣，来到了一个可以一览苏黎世天际线的小房间里。他甚至可以在高耸的摩天大楼间看到利马特河和西尔河(*1)的粼粼波光，那后面就是苏黎世湖(*2)。

_（译者注：_

_1 the rivers Limmat and Sihl 其实西尔河是利马特河的支流，但作者是瑞士人，她说是两条就两条吧……_

_2 Lake Zürich）_

加布里尔深吸一口气，嗅到了空气中雪茄灰烬的刺鼻气味。

“你经常来这儿？”

“每隔一段时间都会。”

加布里尔默许了麦克雷点雪茄的行为。他看着烟雾卷曲向前，最终消散在空气中。那气味很浓烈，比上次麦克雷留在这里的要强得多。但加布里尔惊讶地发现朗姆酒和咖啡的味道与这辛辣苦涩的味道意外相称。

“我好几年前就戒烟了。”过了一会儿后，加布里尔开口了。他自己都没想过要这么做，但麦克雷只是隔着他们俩之间的烟雾静静看着他。他只好犹豫地接了下去，“还是士兵强化计划的事。我和杰克会偷偷溜出去。他想呼吸些新鲜空气，我想吸烟。你也猜到啦，这其实不太兼容。”

麦克雷只是就着自己的咖啡哼哼了几下，眼睛直盯着自己雪茄还在燃烧的末端。

“你烟瘾又上来了？”他问道。

加布里尔愣了一会儿后摇摇头，示意了手上的马克杯。

“我找到自己的瘾了。”

“咖啡因？”

“酒精。”

麦克雷又吃惊又好笑。

“老大，你？午饭之前就喝醉了？”然后他拍了拍自己大腿。“操，这时候我是不是该说‘现在总有一个地方是正午’。”

“去你的牛仔台词。”加布里尔呻吟道。他可没错过麦克雷脸上的坏笑。

然后他们就陷入了舒适的沉静，一起看着第一缕阳光越过地平线。

从云层的分布看来，今天会是个坏天气。不过这对加布里尔来说也没什么区别，他肯定会被困在这里一整天，要么被困在办公室，要么被上级叫去会议室开会。如果运气好的话，他还能去靶场或者健身室转转。

突然，加布里尔腰带上的通讯器配合地疯狂呼叫了起来。他早晚有一天要换掉这个铃声，不然他的血压就要突破天际了。

“使命在召唤，”加布里尔叹了一口气，开始读他的秘书给他发的信息，因为这意味着他收到了什么重要的文件，需要马上审阅。 _他的秘_ _书_ 。

“好吧，那回见了，老大。想独处的时候随时欢迎你来这儿。”

“谢啦，孩子，”加布里尔伸手扰乱了麦克雷脏拖把一样的头发。年轻的牛仔崇拜者戏谑地回了个礼，然后又回去抽雪茄了。

麦克雷是暗影守望仅存的好东西之一。整个行动一开始就声势浩大。他们把死局帮打得抱头鼠窜，几乎到了要被公开的边缘，加布里尔的手下也面临着艰巨的考验。

那些人大多是因为一技之长而入选的。他们有些有违法的黑历史，有些则只要价格合适就能提供服务。但在此之前，他们中的绝大多数都只参加过两至三人小型任务，包括窃取情报，破坏设施，绑架，暗杀，或是其他差不多的内容。没有人会组建三十人的团队来完成这些。

但死局帮是个强大的对手。他们的威胁程度之大，甚至让上头特批了几位杰出的守望先锋成员一起参与行动。这其中就包括了以狙击、侦查和追踪技能傲立群雄的安娜。

加布里尔快步走过了通向麦克雷的秘密基地的长廊，来到苏黎世总部的行政区。在他身边，整个基地正在昏昏欲睡的晚班中逐渐醒来，工蜂一样的白天员工匆匆绕过加布里尔走向自己的岗位。

等加布里尔终于来到他一尘不染的崭新办公室时，他的秘书已经在门边的办公桌旁就坐了，她警惕地瞄了一眼加布里尔。

维罗妮卡•苏特尔(*)，瑞士人。这位上了年纪的女士有着无可挑剔的军事管理背景，虽然她显然并不太喜欢加布里尔。加布里尔在礼貌得夸张地向她问好的时候不禁好奇，他们为什么要解雇杰克的老助理呢？

_（译者注：Veronika Suter）_

那个人和他们差不多大，而且十分贴心。他到底怎么了？

“早上好，指挥官，”维罗妮卡咬字清晰，“暗影守望指挥官的候选名单和巴基斯坦的任务报告已经在您桌面上。您将于九点整在会议室与安理会秘书托多若瓦和姆贝贝(*1)进行电话会议。然后，您计划与齐格勒博士与林德霍姆先生就科研项目的年度预算共进午餐。下午，您会与希里斯女士(*2)短暂会面，她将再次检查您计算机的通讯安全问题。在此之前，请您尽量避免访问高安全级别的文件。”

_（译者注：_

_1 Todorova and Mbembe_

_2 Ms. Schillig）_

“没了吗？”加布里尔忍不住干巴巴地问道。

维罗妮卡冷冰冰地看了他一眼。“是的，指挥官。这是今天所有的日程安排。”

“很好，”加布里尔叹了口气，把马克杯里剩下的冷咖啡都倒了个干净。

今天将会非常难熬，但他不敢让自己的私人秘书给他泡点咖啡。他觉得那个女人不但不会帮他加点朗姆酒，还会直接把杯子扔到他脸上。

*

“……和之前一样，他又没在听。”

加布里尔眨了眨眼，突然回过神来。他意识到自己已经盯着面前盘子里的那个披萨好一会儿了。托比昂挤眉弄眼地看了他一眼，然后夸张地翻了个白眼，继续把肉酱面(*)往自己胡子底下塞。

_（译者注：pasta Bolognese。Bolognese又名波隆拿肉酱，发源于意大利波隆拿）_

他们正坐在一个位于苏黎世郊区的狭小意大利餐厅里。这家餐厅拥有极佳的名声，起码他们不用担心自己会被下毒，但它也足够不起眼，甚至连店主都不在乎自己是不是招待了什么贵客。

这的确是个谈论“预算”的好地方，因为那不过是守望先锋的元老们发明的隐晦暗号。他们偶尔也会想就这么和旧友一起共度午餐。

“太可惜了，这次温斯顿‘又’不能一起来。”安吉拉小声说道。她用叉子巧妙地挑起了一小块精致的意大利蘑菇炖饭(*)。

_（译者注：risotto，又名意大利烩饭，是一道用高汤把米粒煮成奶油般浓郁质地的意大利经典料理）_

“想想那些人会怎么盯着他吧，他真的挺在意的。”托比昂咕哝道。

“也不能怪他，毕竟上次都那样了。”

他们三个突然不约而同地打了个寒颤停了下来。然后他们迅速开始吃饭。

任何人都不准再提那次酒馆意外。不准。

“所以，当战地指挥官的感觉怎么样，加布里尔？”

“还行，医生。我还得选新的暗影守望指挥官。”他在服务员轻快地路过他们给另一桌上饮料的时候停了下来。要守住守望先锋最大也是最黑暗的秘密的话，再怎么小心也不为过。“但我听说巴基斯坦的任务很成功。起码我新官上任就有了个好开始吧。你们实验室又过得怎么样？不用说官话。”

加布里尔稍微坐起来了点，任由托比昂不断抱怨。什么最近的实习生手脚不够勤快啊，清洁工总是乱动他们的东西啊，还有些研究员拧不紧螺丝什么的，就跟往常一样。安吉拉小声提醒他不要太大声，而托比昂只是抱怨得更大声了，就像以前那样。他们仿佛回到了最亲近的时代。

就在托比昂滔滔不绝地抱怨香蕉皮和自己设备上的花生酱污渍时，加布里尔开始玩弄起了他盘子里最后一片披萨上的帕尔玛火腿(*)。他永远都搞不懂欧洲的披萨上怎么能只有那么少东西，脆边还那么窄。意大利人都疯了吗？

_（译者注：prosciutto，产自意大利）_

但杰克曾疯狂沉迷意大利披萨。

他们也有过幸福的时光，大概有两三个月。他们重归于好，一心同体。

在一次去罗马(*)会见教皇的时候，杰克邀请了加布里尔作为陪伴。他也没想过自己能和教皇说上话，毕竟他已经不是什么举足轻重的人物了。但他还记得当时他并未如此心存芥蒂。只要能和杰克在罗马独处一段时间，他就已经满足了。实际上，是杰克在愤愤不平，毕竟加布里尔更为虔诚。

_（译者注：Rome，意大利首都）_

“我都不知道该怎么跟教皇讲话。天啊，小加，如果我说错话了，怎么办？”

“保持微笑就好了，他会认为你是天使下凡。”

杰克哼哼着推了加布里尔一把。那一点都不疼。

一切当然都进展顺利，然后他们就去吃了最地道的晚餐。考虑到安理会绝对能养得起两只健康且饥肠辘辘的超级士兵，他们选中了纳沃那广场(*)上最昂贵的餐厅，在月光下享用了前菜，烤肉，披萨和各种精致的甜点。香醇的红酒滑过他们舌尖。

_（译者注：Piazza Navona，位于罗马）_

那晚，在他们在杰克奢华的套房里做爱的时候，加布里尔品尝到了杰克嘴里香草意式奶冻混杂着红酒的香甜。

加布里尔用力搓揉自己的脸来隐藏情绪。天啊，他们真的曾经这么开心过吗？为什么曾经无忧无虑的时光如今都变得那么苦涩痛楚？为什么结局会沦落至此，要是他们能重归于好，要是他们能……

“好吧，我们该回去了，”他非常清楚他们其实还没离开那么久，但他不能再和朋友们坐在一起，听他们说些好玩的段子了。起码不能在他无法假装一切正常，可以加入他们的对话的时候。因为一切的确都脱离正轨了，而且再也无法回到过去。

他在回苏黎世总部的路上无法摆脱这个念头，在盯着暗影守望指挥官的候选名单时无法摆脱这个念头，在那个女人过来检查电脑安全系统的时候无法摆脱这个念头，甚至在疲惫痛苦而心灰意冷地上床睡觉的时候，也无法摆脱这个念头。

这就是他现在的人生。

*

曾几何时，守望先锋只有六个人，但他们终结了智械危机。时至今日，这个尾大不掉的巨兽在全球拥有上千名雇员，在每个大洲（包括南极）都有观测站。加布里尔不得不重新审视这庞大的机构。他没有主管过公共关系管理，也没有讨论过财务方案，更不要说组织保护分队进行护送任务了。

加布里尔习惯于亲自指挥各路人马。他虽然有着低沉的嗓音，但并不那么擅长吼人。他粗鲁的个性让他无法和杰克一样积累得以领导守望先锋的名声与正面评价。加布里尔的形象更接近于刻薄的硬汉，但这并不太能培养忠诚度。

所以加布里尔需要个好助手，一个勇敢，忠诚，足以让大家瞩目的英雄，但最好又有能力又有资质，足以领导暗影守望。这个人必须得到加布里尔的信任，这样他才能接触那些有争议的工作，但又不会过于排斥守望先锋，让两队人马渐行渐远。加布里尔想要确保暗影守望可以与守望先锋有机结合。

所以暗影守望指挥官的候选名单中，只有两个人完全符合条件。

其中一个是安娜•艾玛莉。她无人能及的狙击技术当然能契合暗影守望的要求，而且她在公众心中有着良好形象，完全不惧于媒体的聚焦。她是一位无情的杀手，接触的战略家，拥有领导型人格，但同时，她也是位慈母益友，一位忠诚的士兵。而且作为一个Alpha-Beta的杂合，她还较为平易近人。

一般来说，Alpha-Beta的杂合会因为放不下戒心而惹毛加布里尔。但安娜是少数可以与他相互信任的人，所以他们会比较容易建立联系。她是杰克副手的不二人选，所以肯定拥有着丰富的经验。他当然应该选她作为自己的副官。

但他真的想让法拉的母亲参加暗影守望可能会遇到的，近乎自杀的任务吗？他清楚安娜能照顾好自己，而且她也不会为此感到犹豫，但他真的负得起这个责任吗？

另一位就是杰哈•拉克瓦(*)。他的出身与加布里尔相似。在智械危机爆发前，他们都是从军队基层不断往上爬的人。而在智械危机期间，他们都因为英勇的战斗而流芳百世。虽然杰哈不一定是个拥有丰富经验的领导者，但加布里尔相信他能迅速适应一切。他作为士兵的资质无可挑剔，毕竟他过去战绩彪炳。

_（译者注：Gérard Lacroix）_

杰哈当然也不会对军令有所犹豫，而且他曾在重压下完成杰出且有创造性的决策。他与加布里尔私交不好不坏，但考虑到他谦逊有礼，加布里尔相信他们在未来的亲密合作中也会相处愉快。而且起码杰哈是个Omega，他会倾向于做最容易达成的决策。

但他会是个好选择吗？特别是考虑到艾米丽可能因为加布里尔让杰哈进入凶险的暗影守望而成为寡妇。他忍心对这对神仙眷侣这么做吗，他忍心让他们天人永隔吗？

他已经用了好几天来权衡这两位候选人了。最后，他不得不承认，他无法自己下定决心。他的视野太狭隘了，他真的需要其他建议。所以他早早起来，拿着杯加了大量朗姆酒的咖啡，来到了这个秘密场所。

这当然也不再是秘密了，但骗骗自己多少还是有点用的。

在一小时后，加布里尔听到了熟悉的马刺叮当声，然后雪茄刺鼻的味道越来越浓烈。

“哟，早啊，老大。”

“早上好，麦克雷。”他看着年轻人不安地倒着脚，然后才放过他地开口，“我需要听听你的意见。”

“真的？我是说，呃，嗯，当然。来吧。”

“暗影守望。”加布里尔脱口而出。他突然觉得自己问一个从衣着到谈吐都想模仿天煞的牛仔的年轻人要建议好像有点太蠢了，但他也清楚这个孩子有着自己独到的眼光。好吧，既然他都开了个坏头了，为什么不看看结局怎么样呢。“如果让你选的话，你觉得谁会比较适合当暗影守望的指挥官？”

“你啊，”麦克雷不假思索地回答道。

“马屁拍得不错，但这不现实。其他人呢？”看着麦克雷放弃思考的脸，加布里尔叹了口气退步了，“安娜•艾玛莉还是杰哈•拉瓦克？”

慢慢地，这个年轻人脸上的惊讶逐渐变成了思考。他咬着自己的雪茄，又喷出几口烟，然后才开口。“拉瓦克。”

“为什么？”

“因为安娜太他妈可怕了。”

加布里尔笑着摇了摇头，“怎么了，我不可怕吗？”

“在你还是我老大的时候我可没这么说过，”麦克雷的回答还算是安慰。不过他接下来的话却很严肃，“而且拉瓦克清楚暗影守望是干什么的。安娜会做好该做的事。她会杀人，会瞄准敌人的脑袋，但她不喜欢这么做。她不理解。这可不只是下定决心的问题。”

加布里尔略有所思地摸着下巴哼哼了几声。他之前从未从这个角度思考过问题。他一直都在关注谁最能统领暗影守望，带领他们完成好任务。但谁会更契合暗影守望的未来呢，谁又能带领暗影守望向好，让暗影守望脱离秘密任务，成为守望先锋英雄事迹的组成部分之一？

“好吧，我会和杰哈谈谈，看看他是怎么想的，然后让他和他的老婆谈谈。如果他真的想接手的话，我就会任命。”

“等等，什么？”麦克雷急得被烟呛到了，“你为什么要按我说的做？”

“因为我找你要建议，你又给我了，还是个真诚的直球。我很看重你的想法，麦克雷，不然我也不会问了。”

从这个年轻人脸上迅速扩散的红晕看来，之前可能没有任何人相信过他的判断。加布里尔也说不出比这更能温暖他那冰冷的心的方法了。

“谢啦，老大。”

“不用客气，孩子。”

 

*

加布里尔不是个跑步爱好者，一部分原因是，他并不那么擅长。当然啦，他有可以标准负重下跑上好几英里的持久力，但他不能跑太快。他的短途冲刺糟透了，大概是因为他的体型太健壮了。但偶尔，他也会技痒，想要去好好跑一下，呼吸点新鲜空气。

谢天谢地，守望先锋的总部位于苏黎世山(*)，毗邻老动物园。这意味着这里靠几条安静的小路就能远离附近城市的喧嚣。

_（译者注：Zürichberg）_

加布里尔套上运动裤和套头衫，还有他能找到的最老旧的跑鞋，通过一个不怎么常用的后门偷偷溜了出去。他已经习惯利用黑暗作掩护，在伸手不见五指的地方行动，但朦胧的月光还是足以照亮他的路，让他不至于在不平整的地方摔跤。

今天他过得还不错，所以他不是为了发泄而跑步，毕竟打沙袋或是训练机器人才是发泄精力的好方法。实际上，他对今天的成果还挺满意的。

今天是杰哈上任暗影守望指挥官的第一天，而在那些成员们寥寥地暗讽了一番后（杰哈也进行了有力的反击），一切看起来都步入正轨了。

终于有所成就了。

所以现在加布里尔跑在了公用慢跑道上，轻快地随着不知道是谁下载到他耳朵里的电子音乐的节奏欢快地跑着。他也没有在挑战自己的极限，但冰冷的空气还是迫使他的肺部寻找节律。他冒着白烟的呼气随着自己的步伐落在后面。他似乎进入了一种飘忽的状态。他的大脑已经不再思考，似乎把他的担忧与责任都丢在了身后。

几分钟后，他的脸颊和手指都已经适应风冰冷的感觉，变得僵硬而敏感。但他并没有放弃，只是继续跑进人工林里。月光透过纤细的树苗照了进来。这里的路更为湿滑，他不得不放慢速度。

就在他要换歌以配合自己的新节奏时，一声尖锐的响声从耳机中传来。他痛苦地喊了一声，拔出了耳机。他疑惑地停下脚步，盯着手掌里这两个闹人的小玩意儿。

他想看看这两个高科技的小东西到底哪里坏了，但这里太暗了。他小声骂了一句后决定把这两个耳机再戴回去。他才不会用手抓着跑回基地，他也没打算只为了两个坏掉的耳机就中途折返。

在他继续迎风慢跑的时候，他一直因为戴着耳机而让周遭的声音和他的呼吸声失真而浑身不自在。他无能为力，但这诡异的感觉感提高了他的警觉性。

突然，他的眼角瞄到了似乎有威胁的奇怪阴影，然后是他脚边冰冻的砂石上的喀嚓声。他太熟悉了，那就是戴了消音器的枪声。他屏住呼吸，心跳和脚步都无法自制地悄悄快了起来。

他决定跑到下个路口就打道回府。

他因为一小块冰面而脚底打滑，差点就摔倒了。冷杉树的针叶直直打在他的脸上，让他大声咒骂了几句。

所以他讨厌跑步，该死的。

就在他沿着小路不断加速的时候，月光正好照在了他的背上。

他再次试图冷静下来。可能他已经太久没用过他的耳机了，所以他的耳机没电了。这并不意味着什么，他也不会屈服。是他的条件反射控制了他，他大概只是太想回到战场上了。他想要与敌人战斗，想要一拳打在坏人的脸上。跑步根本不能释放他的压力。

突然，他听到了些模糊的声音。现在不只有两条腿跑在这铺满碎石的小路上。就在他移开他的其中一个耳机后，他认出来那是个咳嗽声。实际上，就在他身后大概十五到二十英尺处，还有一组脚步声，频率还比他稍快。

加布里尔后颈处的毛发瞬间竖立了起来。

他突然停了下来，甚至差点摔在了路中间。无论是谁在跟踪他，那个人最好能解释得清，因为他才不会随便放过他们……

他回过头来第一眼看到的是炫目的灯光。他为突然的强光遮住了眼睛，而那个人则像一阵风一样跑过了他，留下一句礼貌的 _“Grüezi(*)”_ 。

_（译者注：瑞士德语，你好）_

他意识到那个人带了个照明灯，而且他跑得很快。

从那个灯照出来的模糊身形看来，那个人是个男人。他高大，身高大概和加布里尔相当，而且相当健壮。

转念一想，这是公用的跑径。但哪个抽风的混蛋会在寒冷的二月中旬的某个星期天，不到凌晨三点的时候出来夜跑啊。除了加布里尔，还能有谁。

加布里尔再次起步，这次跟在了那个陌生人后面。

现在再怎么谨慎都不为过。守望先锋的驻址是公开的，但苏黎世总部并不是滴水不漏的，虽然里面的确存放了各种昂贵的精密仪器和不能见人的秘密。如果那个人恰好就只是个特别爱锻炼的瑞士慢跑爱好者，那一切都好说。但首先是加布里尔的耳机无故坏了，然后又在深山老林里突然出现了个人。

加布里尔更愿意相信自己的直觉，而不是到一切都晚了才追悔莫及。他的直觉告诉他有什么不对劲。

他一路跟着那个人直直跑向了他溜出来的出口。那个人的头顶灯有规律地不断起伏着，步调也没有错乱。加布里尔不得不拼劲全力才能跟上这个陌生人。但他们越接近总部，加布里尔就越紧张，特别是那个人的行径。没有间谍会如此自视甚高，在加布里尔面前现身，并绑个该死的探照灯在头上的，对吧？但这就证明了他只是不小心在夜跑的时候打扰了一位无辜的瑞士居民吗？

等守望先锋的总部终于出现在视野里的时候，加布里尔慌了。那个陌生人慢了下来，并和加布里尔保持着一个步调。但和那个人轻盈的脚步比起来，他就像头呼吸沉重的肥硕大海象。但他还在努力看那个人的脸。不过那个人戴着护目镜，滑雪面具盖住了大半张脸。那个明亮的探照灯也晃得他睁不开眼，挡住了剩下的地方。

“抱歉，”那个人突然开口了，甚至呼吸都没有紊乱，“但我没兴趣约会，我已经有对象了。”

“我也是。”加布里尔在还没想清楚那些话前就回复了。“等等，什么意思？”

就在他回过神来的时候，那个晃动的闪光灯已经从另外一条小路上消失了。那个人甚至厚颜无耻地在他们分开前朝他挥了挥手。加布里尔吓得差点撞在了树上。

“所以你是跑到这儿来了？”

加布里尔低吼了一声，举起双拳摆了个防御的姿势，虽然他已经认出了那个声音。

“ _Mierda(*)_ ，纪美子，你他妈的怎么在这儿？”

_（译者注：西语，屎）_

“我还想问你呢，”这位日本高级探员冷漠地回答道。她的眼睛在齐刘海后盯着他。“我在找你，但你不在基地里。我们差点就发红色警报了。”

“我这辈子再也不跑步了。”加布里尔手撑着膝盖发了个誓，“我今晚，大概，心脏病发了三次。”

纪美子面无表情地看着加布里尔平复呼吸。这比她发现了加布里尔匪夷所思的夜间小爱好还要尴尬。但加布里尔莫名不能忽视和那个陌生慢跑者的尴尬相遇，那个人到底是怎么知道要和他说英语的，他为什么没有说当地奇怪而低沉的方言？是因为加布里尔衣服上有着守望先锋的标志吗？

“所以你半夜突然找我干嘛？”他大声问道。

“我想问问，是你批准阿克拉(*)行动的吗？”

_（译者注：Accra，加纳首都）_

虽然他还弯着腰，但加布里尔僵住了。阿卡拉是加纳的首都，那里因为恐怖组织而进入了紧急状态。他们想让暗影守望渗透进去，成为内线，获得更为准确的情报。

这听起来太危险了，对于加布里尔来说收益也相对太低。但那还是非常重要，所以他才把那个行动的申请留在了自己桌面。他需要更多时间思考。

“我没有。”他平静地回答道。

“嗯。”

他们交换了个眼神，无声而小心地诉说着自己的怀疑。然后纪美子的嘴角翘了起来。

“我们一起回去吧，指挥官莱耶斯，不然大家就要吵起来了。”

“好吧，你走前面。”

*

阿克拉行动的情况和正式命令整齐地码在了一大叠已经分好类的纸质文件上，加布里尔匆忙而潦草的签名正龙飞凤舞地盘踞在第一页低端的虚线上。

上帝啊，他都不记得自己签过这些文件，所以他妈的是谁干的。

“维罗妮卡，”他从办公室里探出头，“昨天我离开后有人到过里面来吗，还是说是我早上来之前？”

“据我所知，没有，指挥官。怎么了，有什么问题吗？”

加布里尔皱了皱自己的鼻子，思考着要对这个已经对自己厌恶甚至不尊敬的女人透露多少。

“我好像干了些活，但我不记得了。”

维罗妮卡一边在电脑上敲着字，一边冷漠地看了加布里尔一眼。这一眼威力十足，都快比得上真正的战地指挥官了。

加布里尔只好做了一样的表情，但又觉得可笑无比。

“好吧，”维罗妮卡过了好一会儿才开口，“那我只好认为您应该庆幸自己比想象中更勤奋了，总比反过来好。”

加布里尔咕哝着回到了自己的办公室。他刚刚大概应该告诉她发生了什么，而不是突然执拗起来。毕竟维罗妮卡不能这样完美地模仿他的签名，对吧？那谁能呢，起码要能在纸上。

电子签名可以被轻易复制，但这次那个人得真真切切地闯进他的办公室啊。谁会就为了通过一个行动而这么做呢？

昨晚诡异的经历让加布里尔开始有些紧张了。警告信号似乎突然铺天盖地地冒了出来，但没有一个能提供实质的证据来证实加布里尔的隐隐不安。

他真的忘了自己签署了阿克拉行动吗？那个昨晚和他相遇的路人有99%的可能只是个为了疯狂的马拉松比赛或是什么东西而锻炼的人。至于他的耳机发生故障，那也是很有可能的，毕竟他几乎都没怎么用过。而且他的确该检查一下的。他甚至不觉得让世界最顶尖的工程师和科学家来帮忙看一下他那该死的耳机是大材小用了。如果有人能判定那个高科技产品只是坏掉了的话，他真的能松一口气。

所以他趁维罗妮卡短暂的休息时间偷偷离开了自己的办公室。他穿过了整个基地，径直走向科学部。他要去找一个矮个子的瑞典工程学天才。目前，这个世界上就只有一个人能满足条件，他叫托比昂·林德霍姆。

加布里尔跟着有节奏的抱怨声一路向前，看到了一双从悬浮车原型机下伸出来的，属于老人家的短腿。

“嘿，托比，有空吗？”加布里尔敲了敲那个东西光亮的金属外壳，好引起工程师的注意。

“当然，怎么了，你突然又想跟我说话了，大个子？”

托比昂从那个奇妙的东西下面爬了出来。他的义肢在空中不断开合，像是只愤怒的螃蟹。他瞪了加布里尔一眼，经典的林德霍姆风格。这其实是他为自己成为了关注点而高兴的表现。

“只是些小事儿而已，应该不会花太长时间，我保证。”

“那行，来吧。”

“好吧，这可能听起来很琐碎，但我昨晚去跑步的时候，耳机突然失灵了。它发出了像是在摇滚乐现场音响调试失误的声音。吓屎我了。”

“嗯，可能只是单纯的故障，也有可能是其他软件出岔子了。给我，我来看看。”

托比昂碰到那双耳机后就进入了自己的小世界。他粗短的手指出人意料地擅长拆开细小的高科技产品。他把耳机的部件都拆开，然后用放大镜和其他更为先进的仪器进行检查。

加布里尔一方面觉得这看起来真的太小题大做了，但另一方面，他很高兴自己的老同事竟然如此认真。当他知道托比昂会彻底检查后，他松了一口气。

在差不多半小时之后，矮个子再次靠近了他。加布里尔的耳机已经被装回去了。

“嗯，我也不知道该怎么跟你说，但，呃……”托比昂穿过自己夸张的胡子挠了挠自己下巴，“里面有些……外部科技。根据检查结果，那已经烧掉了，应该是被类似于电磁脉冲的东西，所以你才会听到巨响。我也不能确定这个外部科技到底是用来干嘛的，但它兼有记录和传送的功能。”

“所以你的意思是？”

“耳机没事，我也已经装回去了，所以你还能用。但我已经把不属于里面的部件拆掉了，包括那个传送装置。”

“你是说有人黑进那副耳机了吗？”加布里尔有些怀疑。

“没错，而且黑进去的部件还被某种高科技的反监控措施给烧掉了。再说一遍，你是在哪里遇到的？”

“就只是在外面慢跑的时候。但是周围都没有人……”

加布里尔自己盯着拢在手里的耳机停了下来。当时 _还有_ 一个人跟他在那片树林里。或者说，他起码确定有一个人，很有可能当时还有其他人，只是他还没发现。

但他为什么要烧掉加布里尔身上的跟踪器呢？是谁，又为什么会这么做？而且他为什么要告诉他呢？如果那个慢跑的人真的有插手这件事，为什么又要故意暴露自己？

“你能查到这个东西的源头吗，或是一些是谁想知道我在哪儿做什么的线索？”

“不行，我什么都看不出来，”托比昂沮丧地说，“但这是某种尖端科技，很有可能来自军方或是情报部门，其他人或组织都没有这个资金或是人力资源来研究这种东西。”在停顿了一会儿后，“你应该上报，加布里尔，这可是相当严重的安全隐患。这是针对你个人的袭击！”

“我不能，”加布里尔低吼道。他握紧双手，想到了那些他不记得，被他通过，还签好了名放在了桌面上的文件。他想到了之前可能发生过一样的事。每当他站在杰克对面，向他怒吼那些任务指令在把暗影守望不断推向肮脏的战争罪的时候，那些指令可能根本没有经过杰克的手。他想到了……天啊，他想到了杰克。他就那么独自一人，惊恐地被困在了还在燃烧的守望先锋的公务车里。

加布里尔对上了托比昂担忧的眼神，“你不能告诉其他人。 _任何人_ 。明白了吗？”

那个较为年长的人看着他，显然有些惊讶。但托比昂还是点点头同意了。他嘴角理解地稍稍下弯了一点，然后他用自己还在的手安慰地拍了拍加布里尔的手臂。

“你到底卷进了什么破事儿啊，加布里尔？”

“我也不知道，”加布里尔颤抖而疲惫地叹了一口气。那些蹊跷巧合带来的怀疑终于开始真切铺张开，无法确定的情况逐一显现。依然没有证据也没有头绪，但他还应该去检查一些东西……

“指挥官？”

“真是太谢谢你了，托比……回头见了，我猜，”加布里尔漫不经心地回答道。

他离开了工程师的实验室，径直走向医疗部。他还得去见一位医生。

*

“你读过那份验尸报告了吗，医生？”

安吉拉的视线离开了手中的血压计，受惊的蓝眼睛从眼镜框上露了出来。过了一小会儿后，她叹着气把血压仪从加布里尔的手臂上揭了下来，比自己应做得还要温柔得多。

“你不是来检查身体的，对吧，加布里尔？”

加布里尔用手搓了搓自己赤裸的胸膛，摇了摇头。“我知道自己不会有高血压，毕竟我参加了士兵强化计划。但我不知道我有没有理解错那些专业术语。所以，你读了验尸报告了吗？”

安吉拉又看了他一眼，几近失望。

“我猜你是在说杰克死因的最终报告。”

安吉拉按压了几下自己小巧的鼻梁，然后才脱下眼镜，重重地坐在了还空着的转椅上。她突然看起来沧桑了很多，肩头的重担已经笼罩了她。

“加布里尔，你真的想这么做吗？你就不能放下这一切，让 _杰克_ 安息？”

“我只想知道你的看法。那些报告里有没有前后矛盾的地方，或是你觉得有疑点没说清楚的？”加布里尔问道。

安吉拉并没有回答，加布里尔只好挫败地呼了一口气，开始重新穿上自己繁复的制服。

“他死了，加布里尔，就这样。意外总会发生。”安吉拉最后还是开口了。

但如果那不是意外呢？阿卡拉的文件又该怎么解释，谁知道还有多少任务没有经过战地指挥官的实际同意就被执行了？加布里尔耳机里的跟踪装置又该怎么解释，他心底不断冒出的怀疑又该怎么解释，还有……

“我很在意你的想法，医生，”加布里尔重振旗鼓，“但最近一些事让我开始怀疑某些‘真相’，如果我不能调查清楚那些疑点的话，我就不能做好自己分内的工作。所以，如果你不愿意帮我的话，我只能强硬地要求你别挡道了。”

当加布里尔快要绑好胸前护甲的带子时，一只娇弱的手放在了他的手上。安吉拉的手意外地温暖而粗糙，这正是她辛勤劳动的印记。

“我知道……你一定很难接受自己就这么失去了杰克。我们都很难过，但你肯定更……我明白的。”

“这不是……”

“我们都懂的，加布里尔，我们能理解，”她盖过了加布里尔的话，迫使他停了下来，“我甚至无法想象像你这样失去人生中最重要的人会怎么样。你和他共度了一切时光，却突然……但我是也你的朋友，我有些担心你再不放手的话会怎么样。”

“你在说什......？”

“所以我不能就这么袖手旁观，让你继续…… _捕风捉影_ 。”

加布里尔仔细观察着安吉拉的表情，双耳因为她的话语和自己的心跳而轰鸣不已。在不久前，他还觉得自己状态还不错。没错，他的确有些担心周围蹊跷的事，还对安保系统有些怀疑，也为这些似乎已经渗透守望先锋上下的神秘介入有可能导致了杰克的死的猜测而愤怒，有些害怕同样的事还会发生，不是针对他，而是其他他所关心的人。

但安吉拉说的话，让他觉得自己好像一个心碎而悲恸地想要抓住最后一根稻草，拒绝接受“杰克已死”这个既成事实的傻瓜。那让他觉得……安吉拉可能是对的。他只是在无中生有。最乐观的判断是，他在把证据逐一联系起来。他只是在抓住最后的机会，拒绝接受真相。

安吉拉的话也让加布里尔的心缠上了另一种他从没想过的愧疚。加布里尔从未质疑过自己与杰克间的深厚友谊。他们两人共享着深厚的羁绊。即使在每次口角，每次争论，每次互相叫骂后，他们都总会回到对方身旁。

他们两个人在一起才是一个整体。

他突然如此清晰地意识到了这点，就像视野突然通亮了一样。他的内心深处一直都知道这点，当然，但他从未想过要给他和杰克之间的深厚关系下定义。即使他们相隔千里，他也总能感受到杰克在这个星球上的存在；只要对个眼神，他就能得到无声的慰藉；无论杰克何时坠落，加布里尔相信自己总能及时赶到，并伸出援手。

但他没有。

然后杰克死了。

但他还依然爱着杰克。

他 _爱过_ 杰克。

天啊，杰克的死带走了一些加布里尔多少有些赖以生存的东西，像是他得以完全专注于当前的能力，还有让他成为优秀士兵的对现实状况的敏锐察觉力。但就算有一天，一切都回来了，杰克曾经存在过的地方还会依然空缺吗？毕竟这是加布里尔的回忆与情感所能带来的唯一安慰了。

这几个月来，加布里尔一直以为自己所感受到的伤痛源于愧疚。他愧疚于自己在杰克去世的时候没能赶到现场；愧疚于自己没能阻止一切；愧疚于自己没能拯救杰克；愧疚于自己推开了杰克；愧疚于自己甚至 _不记得_ 两人间最后的对话，但他多少有些确定，那一定愤怒而恶毒。

现在他知道这伤痛源于悔恨了。他从没想过去确认杰克是否也爱他。如果可能的话，他甚至愿意承受上千次被拒绝的痛苦，那起码意味着他可以亲耳听到杰克说“我没对你产生那种感觉，加布里尔。”，意味着他可以再次听到杰克轻声说出他的名字。

他愿意重回智械危机时期，只为告诉杰克他有多后悔自己一直称他为自己最好的朋友，实际上，他是加布里尔一生的挚爱。

他的痛苦来源于悔恨，还有对自己无视内心真实所想的愤怒。这太疼了，和他依然能感受到的愧疚一起，被他令对自己来说意味着一切的人失望的事实所放大。他之前就怎么能骗到自己，觉得杰克没有那么重要呢？

这感觉就像是他再次失去了杰克一样。加布里尔内心上被狠狠扯开的，杰克形状的伤口终于有了名字。多年来被压抑的悲伤喷涌而出，露出底下早已化脓的苦楚。

加布里尔清楚他现在有失偏颇。他永远都配不上杰克的爱了，但就和他为杰克的死而责备自己一样，他也同样不可自制地有些怨恨那个就这么先行离开了他的杰克。

这早已是一种熟悉的感觉，在多年来不断缓慢疏远的过程中早已反复出现。到最后，他们两人间的每次互动都只有恼怒与失望，他们两人间的欲火也再也比不上早年间如火的热情。

加布里尔的内心早已学会熟练地同时爱着又恨着杰克了，往上再加些悔恨也不会产生多少差别。

“我永远都放不下，对吧，”加布里尔小声说道。他的双眼无意地盯上了自己大腿上紧握的双拳。他突然意识到泪水正不断流下自己的脸颊，自己呼吸也有些急促。但他动不了，也没办法 _前行_ 。他只能永远停留在此时此刻。

他意识深处一直用来感受杰克的地方突然犹如鬼火般燃烧了起来。加布里尔绝望地吸了一口气，他不断祈祷，希望能对抗这个奢愿……

是安吉拉。她一手轻轻搭在加布里尔肩头，微微低头，四肢放松，另一只手松开了加布里尔的拳头。她正在他掌心划着复杂的图案，试图把他的神志引回他的身体，直到他再次……安定下来。他不再觉得自己的灵魂从精神的裂缝中飘走了。

“我很抱歉，”安吉拉小声说道。

加布里尔其实并不太清楚她在为什么道歉，或者这是否仅仅一个安慰。但加布里尔还是感谢了她，多亏她熟练的Beta能力。

如果没有了这些睿智，疯狂，又美好的成员，守望先锋到底会变成什么样子呢？

“你明天真的能去里约热内卢(*)吗？如果你想的话，我可以给你写些比较轻的病，暂时性的，这样你就不用长途跋涉了。”安吉拉最后收回了自己的手，柔声建议道。

_（译者注：Rio de Janeiro）_

加布里尔都快忘了里约热内卢了。那会成为他在智械危机后第一个作为守望先锋战地指挥官所参加的第一个外勤任务。联合国正式请求守望先锋协助守卫一片刚从当地帮派中解放出来的区域。

这么久以来，这是加布里尔第一次被要求只做这么多。不再有欺瞒，不再有谎言，也没有不可见人的任务，更不需要利用不知情作为借口脱罪。就只是抱着宝宝亲亲，对着镜头笑笑，做一下联合国的宣传工作。简直小菜一碟。

老实说，那听起来都他妈的像是个假期了。

“我没事，医生。但还是谢谢你的关心。”

“如果你真的这么想的话。”安吉拉的声音听起来不太相信。

但他的确没事。他需要这次机会，他需要离开苏黎世的总部，离开这片寒冬。他需要找些东西来做，虽然比起用嘴，他更想用枪。

他可能只是被关太久了，才会开始捕风捉影。里约热内卢之旅应该能治好他，也能让他的神志暂时从疑神疑鬼的折磨中脱离出来。

*

_他能从任何地方，任何角度认出杰克的身体。如果从背后的话，杰克宽阔的背部和他双脚用于放松的倾斜出卖了他。他终于在漫长的一天后得以歇息了。_

_“我爱你，杰克。”_

_杰克回过头来看了下加布里尔，眼角因为欢愉而产生了褶皱。加布里尔不可自制地露出了同样的微笑。虽然杰克身上还穿着繁复的制服和盔甲，但杰克依然在他的手下散发着热量。真切，强壮，还活着。_

_“我爱你。”加布里尔又说了一遍。他把自己的脸埋在了杰克的颈弯处。他以为杰克只是没听到他刚刚说的那一遍。_

_杰克笑了起来。他肩膀的抖动无声地传到了加布里尔身上，就像是盛夏的阳光。_

_“你真的知道自己在做什么吗？”_

_加布里尔僵住了。他想知道杰克想表达什么。而等杰克在他怀里转过身来的时候，他脸上只有嘲讽，不，怜悯的表情。_

_“你现在已经得到想要的一切了，你真的开心了吗？”_

_加布里尔张开了嘴，急切地想要说些……什么，什么都好。但杰克的双手正紧紧地掐着他的咽喉，冰冷，长着枪茧……_

“加布里尔，嘿，指挥官。”

加布里尔惊醒了过来。他被安娜低沉的嗓音吓得进入了警戒状态，虽然那都快被飞机引擎的轰鸣盖过去了。机身颤抖不已，嘎吱作响。每个人都紧张地坐在自己的座椅上，抓紧身上的安全带以防自己像是布娃娃一样被甩得乱晃。

“怎么了，”加布里尔在这次颠簸后突然开口。

“你睡着的表情很精彩。还好吗？”

“当然，容光焕发”

安娜笑了起来。“我还以为你喜欢坐飞机呢。”

“我只是不讨厌坐飞机，”加布里尔低吼道，“没事，就只是做了个怪梦。”

“如果你非要这么说的话。我们就快要降落了。”

“是嘛，准备好上镜了吗？”加布里尔反问道。他试图放缓自己的嗓音，他会做噩梦又不是安娜的错。

“随时待命。”她回答道。

“好了，亲爱的，大概一分钟后抵达目的地！有什么遗言要交代吗，指挥官莱耶斯？”莱娜雀跃的声音从对讲机里传了过来。

“干好你该死的活，最好干得漂亮点儿！”加布里尔试图盖过引擎为了抵抗重力而产生的轰鸣。

“遵命，长官！”

里约热内卢行动不过是守望先锋的一次作秀，一场联合了各组织，联合国，新任指挥官及五位最具代表性的英雄（现在这个头衔落到了安娜，莱因哈特，莱娜，安吉拉和加布里尔头上）的大型公关。和他们一同前来的还有阿·法洛克，辛和伯勒斯(*)，这也是守望先锋目前仅剩的，还能出战斗任务的外勤特工。不过他们也应该不会遇到太多阻力，巴西当地的武装部队已经处理好本地帮派了，守望先锋不过是来协助维护秩序，清查违禁品，肃清剩余抵抗的。

_（译者注：Al-Farouk, Singh and Bayless）_

莱娜把他们的大鸟降落在了地上，就像羽毛一样轻巧。而就在他们以整齐的列队出现的时候，站在编队最前方的加布里尔在巴西湿热的空气终于吹拂在他皮肤上时差点就松了一口气。

终于不再该死地飘雪了，哪怕只有几天也好。

加布里尔现场表演了与剿灭这个帮派的武装部队，在场待命的当地警察和军队，各种前来实施救援的非营利组织（包括国际红十字会和无国界医生组织(*)）的领导人们的协商合作。除了守望先锋，联合国还派出了他们的维和部队，和一些专业的救助队。

_（译者注：IRC(International Red Cross) and the MSF(Médecins Sans Frontières)）_

各团体、组织之间让人眼花缭乱的级别关系及迥异的目标让加布里尔想起了曾经亲身参与过的其他战区。从现场基建和当地人强硬的表情看来，要把刚刚被武装力量平息的武力冲突称为战争大概也不为过。

让安吉拉去接触国际红十字会和无国界医生组织再合理不过。加布里尔还让辛和伯勒斯作为护卫一同前往。阿·法洛克和莱娜则被派去协助警察确保民众不会干扰尚未结束的调查和肃清。加布里尔本人和安娜与莱因哈特一起将陪同当地武装部队肃清最后一片区域，搜寻落单的帮派成员，隐藏的武器和走私品等违禁品。

武装部队的指挥官，德·奥利维尔(*)，并不喜欢联合国的走狗在他身边打转，起码就加布里尔从他含糊不清的巴式葡萄牙语里能听懂的部分来说是这样的。毕竟他会西班牙语。

_（译者注：De Oliveira）_

加布里尔不太欣赏武装部队轻率地跑进地方势力的态度，所以他悄悄打了个手势让安娜独自行动，照看好他们的侧翼和退路。莱因哈特已经准备好护盾了，但目前还不用启动。

“我不喜欢这里，”加布里尔朝自己的无线电咕哝道。他的手指不停地抓紧自己的制式霰弹枪又松开。他其实也希望自己无须使用武器。

这些街道已经被遗弃了，安静得像一片坟场。他们看见的破旧棚屋，板房，还有少数基建，不是已经荒废就是临时建筑。成百伏击的机会，上千藏匿的可能。如果有人想奇袭他们，这里占尽地利。

“艾玛莉？”

“一切正常，没有任何动静。前面是开阔地。”

如安娜所说，他们来到了一个小广场处。德·奥利维尔让他的手下分头行动，以搜查临近的建筑。加布里尔让莱因哈特在他身边待命，尽可能地待在开阔地，以获得视野来监察可以接近他们目前所在位置的各出入口。

在安静了好几分钟后，加布里尔听到有当地武装力量的人向德·奥利维尔大声吼着自己发现了些什么。加布里尔顺着声音来到了个小板房处，里面有个显然装满了武器的板条箱。全自动手枪，步枪，甚至还有地雷和炸药。

“干得不错，”德奥利维尔特地用英语说道。他得意地笑着指向莱因哈特，“这个大块头应该能帮忙扛着。”

莱因哈特看了眼加布里尔等待命令，加布里尔不情愿地让他照做了。

“我去找更好的视角。”就在武装部队的士兵前往下一区域的时候，安娜的声音从无线电里传了出来。

考虑到酷热正逐渐侵入莱因哈特笨重的十字军盔甲，而且他还扛着一箱武器，加布里尔决定让两人稍微拖后一点，以照看搜查部队的后方。安娜偶尔会汇报周围的情况，但一切都太安静了。

所有民众不是自己逃难去了就是被警察驱走了。但武装部队的成员看起来有些太紧张了，有人甚至突然开枪，不过只打中了一条流浪狗。加布里尔不得不抑制住揪着那个冒失鬼的耳朵摁到地里的冲动。

“该死的畜牲，”他抱怨道。并不是在说那只狗。

紧张的氛围并不能让加布里尔稍微放下心来。他估计这些武装部队的精兵只能给他们有限的支援与掩护，毕竟他们对守望先锋的厌恶都表露出来了。德·奥利维尔和他并没有通讯手段，所以他和莱因哈特除了安娜的侦察外对周遭环境一无所知。而且从刚刚那只流浪狗带来的意外看来，这些武装部队的士兵在为加布里尔尚不知情的原因在紧张。他们预计还会遇到较大的抵抗吗？如果真的是这样的话，为什么不警告守望先锋的成员并请求支援？

加布里尔故意搜查了一些他们途径的临时板房，莱因哈特则一直守着他的背后。

加布里尔努力着不要窥看太多本地居民的私生活，但还是能看到一些零碎的东西。这里有人在炒菜的时候被赶走了，那里有个破旧的小玩偶。这个房间里充满了疾病与死亡的味道。

就在他们向一个建筑群行动的时候，加布里尔开始好奇联合国到底想让他们来做什么。理论上来讲，联合国已经派出了维和部队，而巴西当地的武装部队又不希望守望先锋的干预。这一场小小的真人秀里，到底参杂了多少政治因素，才会干扰到他正在搜查的这些建筑里的所有人的生活。

就在加布里尔准备搜查一个看起来更大也更牢固的房屋的时候，他突然听到了非常熟悉的声音。有枪上膛了。他示意莱因哈特停下，并丢下他搬运的东西，准备好他的盾牌。然后加布里尔慢慢打开了那扇门。

但就在加布里尔能一窥这个房间的内部结构前，一个拳头击中了他的下巴，把他撞出了门外。

“发现敌人！”莱因哈特怒吼道。

加布里尔马上找回重心，并瞄到了那个袭击者转过拐角的身影。他迅速示意莱因哈特绕过这个房子，切断可能的后路。

“我在追，”加布里尔吼道，“安娜，视野？”

他跟着目标（高大的男性，宽肩膀，运动员身材，轻型护甲）先是穿过了客厅，然后是厨房。袭击者毫不犹豫地从窗口跳了出去。

“我看到了，”安娜平静的声音响了起来，“他在向南跑。左拐然后直走，你能堵住他。”

加布里尔甚至没有费神回应。他只是跟着袭击者的动作跳了过去，然后行云流水地打了个滚落在了街上。他根据安娜的指引前进，为了提高灵活性甚至收起了自己的霰弹枪。

那个人的速度 _非常快_ ，起码比加布里尔快。而且他在这片充满狭小拐角和狭长过道的空间有限的街道上行动，显然比莱因哈特灵活多了。莱因哈特很快也放弃了追逐。

而且从这个袭击者利用窗户、后巷和其他捷径的方式看来，他非常熟悉这片区域。这对加布里尔十分不利。

安娜试图从高处指引加布里尔穿过这片复杂的地区，但很快他们就离开了她的视线范围。但加布里尔依然不能接近那个袭击者。

看着那个人在一个小板房后一闪而过后，加布里尔瞬间做了个釜底抽薪的决定。他没有绕远路，而是怒吼着径直穿过了那些纸糊的墙壁。他试图抓住敌人的手臂，但他们两个人一起摔到了那个板房里。加布里尔终于得到了制服对手的机会。

或者说，他本来是那么打算的。

显然，那个家伙不但行动迅捷，还狡猾得堪比鳗鱼。

就在加布里尔把他擒住前，他已经重新站起来并还击了。加布里尔坎坎躲过直面而来的第一击，就被钢头靴踢中了膝盖。谢天谢地，他战靴的盔甲足以帮他抵挡大部分疼痛，但他还是暂时处于守势。

为了迅速扭转局势，加布里尔把注意力集中在了自己的感官上。他推测着对手的行动，躲过了分别瞄准他肾脏和鼻子的两次袭击。然后他就得到了主动权。

他先是佯攻对手的喉咙让他失去平衡，然后扫向了对方的双腿。那个人背部着地，发出了巨响和呻吟。加布里尔趁势把他反过来，并试图扭转他的手臂，威胁要卸掉他的肩膀。

“待好，”加布里尔吼道。然后他点了点自己的通讯器，“安娜，你能找到我吗，我找到了那个混……”

就在他能汇报自己的胜利前，那个人就利用他的分神解开了桎梏。他扭动着从加布里尔身下脱身，还推了他胸口一把。

“ _Hijo de puta_ _(*)_ _，”_ 加布里尔骂了一句。他因为力道咳嗽了一下，但马上就冲出去，再次追逐。

_（译者注：西语，阳光沙滩）_

但加布里尔并没有追多远。他在转角处遭遇了脉冲步枪的连续射击。他本来能看到对手的脸的，如果没有滑雪面具和发着红光的战术目镜的话。

脉冲步枪向上指了指，加布里尔只好不情不愿地投降。

“嘿，伙计，没必要……”

他被一声怒吼打断了。加布里尔不得不趴下以躲开一串脉冲子弹。子弹全打在了他身后的墙上。而就在他掏出霰弹枪或是找到掩护前，他的敌人已经再次趁他分神消失在了空气中。

“操。“加布里尔骂道。他戳了戳自己的无线电，”艾玛莉，我跟丢了。你能看到吗？“

几秒沉静后，“不行，指挥官。“

“他可能还在附近。我再检查一下。“

“收到。“

“我也听到了，指挥官，“莱因哈特也接了进来，”我会告诉巴西人。“

加布里尔再次关掉了自己的无线电，并看了看附近。

脉冲步枪的弹孔显示这个人能在排除这种武器的不精确性后保持惊人的准头。不过所有弹孔的痕迹看起来都比加布里尔的脑袋高，所以他根本不需要趴下。如果那个人不想伤害加布里尔，为什么他又要先开枪呢？

那个袭击者有两条比较有可能的逃跑路线。而就在加布里尔想随便选一条的时候，他的眼角瞄到了个浅颜色的小东西。

是一张纸。会是什么线索吗？

AVU RCS UXMPN WREQAXH

RZ: BCFS EHSMZ GFZR HG CQB, GRMS

这显然是某种暗号。是那个袭击者留下的吗？故意的？加布里尔怅然若失，又说不上来。

他小心翼翼地收起那张纸，并决定暂时放下这码事。要在迷宫一样的地方追踪敌人简直无济于事，而且看起来他的对手有着主场优势。但万一这条加密信息能带来什么进展呢？

不过加布里尔今天面对的谜团已经够多了，所以他只是回头和安娜与莱因哈特会合就算了。他们原定的任务应该能比这更成功。

 

———第二章结束———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 能告诉我你们有什么想法嘛 >w< 然后看看有木有人能解开密码吧！我给你们两条暗示：  
> 1、这是一条维吉尼亚密码；  
> 2、密钥在第一章  
> 如果有人解不开的话，加布里尔当然会在下一章告诉你答案。
> 
> 关于脑洞：  
> 1、杰西是Beta-Omega的杂合；安娜是Alpha-Beta的杂合；杰哈是Omega；安吉拉，托比昂，廖和源氏都是Beta；艾米丽，希美子和莱因哈特是Alpha。至少我是这么想的，不知道呢……  
> 2、有人给我科普过欧洲的披萨和美国的披萨有啥区别。作为欧洲人，我吃过上百斤真正的意大利披萨啦，我都不知道你们为什么不喜欢薄脆的香肠片 ♥  
> 3、这个我在里约篇里提到的巴西武装部队是某种“武警维和部队”啦。这些部队的任务是“肃清”里约热内卢的贫民窟，但因为作风粗暴和杀伤率高而饱受争议。如果想要了解更多的话，油管上有纪录片。  
> 补充：这部分本来想定在圣保罗的，但我改了主意，因为1、圣保罗里贫民窟不多啦；2、我也不记得为什么改了 【哭唧唧  
> 4、我是瑞士人，现在在苏黎世读书，所以不要觉得我写这部分太多什么的很烦啦。如果有人想知道/愿意谷歌一下的话，我脑内的守望先锋总部在现在FIFA（Fédération Internationale de F Ootball Association，国际足球联合会）总部。一个腐败的机构替换另一个腐败的机会，大概，咳咳。但那片地方看起来当然跟现在不一样啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 如果你们能留评论的话就太好啦！我可以不断说这篇文和OW的脑洞，如果你想找我谈谈的话可以到我的汤上（llaevateinn.tumblr.com）找我。如果你发现我的文里有硬伤（我不是西班牙人也不信天主教哇）的话，欢迎指出啊！
> 
> 脑洞：  
> 1、卡洛特和杰克是同卵双胞胎。嗯，好好想想。  
> 2、是的，他们的老爸就叫约翰！我也不知道为什么同人里会出现“约翰•‘杰克’•莫里森”的设定，这也还没被证实呢，所以我也不会用。(*)  
> （译者注：好的，姐夫已经证实了）  
> 3、是的，我有自己的一套ABO设定！希望这不会吓跑读者啊，我只想为难一下我自己，嘤嘤嘤嘤  
> 4、关于“美利坚，真他妈好！”的链接：  
> 5、祝大家节日快他妈的乐！来听首好歌【吸鼻子】
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对阿秃  
> 2、圣！诞！快！乐！ 咩哈哈哈  
> 3、反正看到大家一起圣诞节发刀子，我就放心了（不是）  
> 4、反正.......我这里还没过零点，嗯，还是圣诞节xxxxxxx  
> 5、但这篇文其实翻起来的时候还是蛮痛并快乐着的，无论是剧情还是作者的用词  
> 6、真的，我大概已经看了四遍原文和三遍译文，每次都能感受到自己在胸闷  
> 7、杀敌八百伤己一万啊【哭唧唧】  
> 8、我也说不出“翻不出原文十分之一，有能力请阅读原文”这种话啦，因为这篇文的用词还挺......难的  
> 9、但还是非常推荐原文，有很多排比并不能很好地对应翻出来  
> 10、啊，还有大概10w字要翻吧 【肾虚的围笑】 2018年我就只干这个长篇了，嗯，绝对不像今年一月作死搞两篇了  
> 11、嗯，其实这章挺多伏笔的，嗯


End file.
